


Tonight is the Night - A Benedict Cumberbatch Original

by JackmanLass



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumbercollective
Genre: Actors, Comedy, Cute, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Fun, Homosexual, Love, M/F, Romance, Sex, eventual daddybatch, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackmanLass/pseuds/JackmanLass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl called Grace, working night shift saves the life of someone important and dear to Benedict Cumberbatch. When Benedict finally meets her he does everything he can he become her friend and help her as a thanks to saving someone so dear to him. While he helps, they both become involved in something quite special.<br/>~<br/>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ABC. CPR.

**Author's Note:**

> Very new to this sort of thing, it probably seemed rushed and whatnot but shh, Hopefully no one shuns me for being a poor writer, im being forced to upload it... because if i didn't, someone else would have ain't that right missy ;D haha  
> Feel free to leave a comment if you like, you don't have to :)  
> Thanks for stopping by and either considering to read, or actually reading this terrible thing.  
> Thanks :)

The time had just hit 2:30am. My usual shift in Tesco, replenishing the non-food aisles and i was on my second break of the evening. My name is Grace Glendenning., I'm 29 and have worked hard to earn money all my life. I dont have any kids, much to the dismay of my mother, who is broody for more grandchildren. I'm the oldest of three; My younger brother Andrew is 25 and has two little boys,Charlie who is 5, and Jamie who is 3, Both of which are spoilt to the teeth by the entire family. Then there is my baby sister, Danielle who is 16, still in school studying her little backside off. 

"Graceyyyy~" My co-worker Micheal chimed as he walked through the staffroom doors. "How is Hardlines?" He asked as he made his way over to the table i was sitting at reading the newspaper. Hardlines is the non-food part of the store i work on, which included toys, stationary, household items and such.

"Same old' Micheal, how's the booze?" I asked back at him, shifting my eyes to glance at him before back at my paper. 

"Cold, you guys stole the radio so we have no music down our end" Micheal complained and i gave a little smirk closing the newspaper and taking a drink of the tea i had made earlier.

"Hey, now you know how we feel... We never get the music" I told him and he rolled his eyes. Some of the other guys from the food aisles made their way up, which meant my break was now over. I stood from my seat, lifting the cup and finishing the tea, I licked over my lips before heading to the sink to clean the cup. Within minutes i was back on the shop floor heading towards Hardlines where the aisles i had to keep under control. My shift was rather slow and to be quite frank, incredibly dull. Running my hand across my arm to reveal my watch, the time had just hit 7am.

Home time.

I quickly headed to grab my stuff, i clocked out and headed out of the store doors. The sun was out and the gentle breeze hitting my face was nice, so instead of getting a bus home i decided to walk. I ended up taking off my jacket with the sun heating the city up i was overheating a little and needed to cool down. I decided to take the long route through the park, the fresh air and the sun was doing me some good. The sudden cry of desperation filled the air and my head spun around, The first aider in me snapping to attention. I had been trained and qualified as a first aider for about nine years thanks to my job.

"Help! Someone!" A woman cried out, i picked up my pace to a jog heading in the direction of the cries for help, spotting an elderly man on the floor gasping for his breath, The woman was holding him from the side, tears starting to fall as she continued to cry for help. I quickened the pace toa run, the first aider in me taking over, I dropped my bag and coat to the side, quickly scanning the area for dangers, not finding any i knelt down by his side starting my attempt to save this mans life. He was flat on his back now, and had stopped gasping and groaning in pain, I glanced at the woman who was shaking. 

"What happened? What's his name?" I asked as i checked him over, She stood back and held her hand over her mouth her eyes filled with fear. I i tapped the man on the shoulders gently while leaning over him from the side.

"His name is Timothy, He's my husband He just collapsed! Please help!" She cried out her hands shaking. She was going into shock, but i had to deal with Timothy first. 

"Timothy, im a first aider, if you can hear me open your eyes!" I called out clearly once no reply was given, i glanced at the woman who was watching in fear. "Call an ambulance" I told her and started on Timothy's airways, tilting his head back holding under the chin while i held my ear over his mouth and nose looking down the body checking for breathing. Nothing. CPR. Right. Grace you can do this. The woman was fumbling around getting her phone and next thing i heard as i started compressions on the mans chest, she was on the phone and she was explaining where they where, and what i was doing. 

28

29

30

Stop.

Two rescue breaths.

1

2

Back to compressions.

1

2

3

4

I continued the compressions, up to 30, and then the two rescue breaths, and looped it over and over. After about a minute and a half Timothy started breathing on his own, It was shallow, but it was there. Holy shit i just restarted someones heart with CPR. I didn't allow my mind to go into a trance, Timothy was still out cold, after checking everything i rolled him into the recovery position and double checked his Airways, breathing and circulation. The ambulance sirens could be heard heading towards us. I glanced at the lady and she was still shaking and crying. I got up from the floor, my hands shaking from the adrenaline pumping through my body. He walked over and took her by the shoulders.

"Okay i want you to take slow, deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth" I told her and she nodded doing as she was told. I let her go for a second, grabbing my jacket and placing it over her shoulders, she was still shaking, and her crying was still ongoing. 

"What of Timothy? Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he's going to be okay" She whimpered and I looked at her, blinking before turning back to the man on the floor. The paramedics drove in through the park and had stopped beside us, a man and two women jumping out of the ambulance to come to their aid. I gave a smile to the paramedic who walked over to me. 

"Are you the one who called?" She asked and i shook my head.

"No, Shes the one who called, i just...helped" I told her and she nodded her head. I glanced back at the husband and wife who were both being put into the back of the ambulance. I licked my bottom lip and the paramedic nodded towards me before going around and helping the others. I see my work here is done. I let out a soft sigh, going over and picking my bag up. The woman got into the driver side and started up the sirens before speeding off again, getting the elderly man to the hospital. Right. I pulled the straps over my shoulders, and headed on my way back through he park. Fuck. She took my work jacket. I sighed heavily looking down at the floor, well at least i saved a life. Thats an upside right? Well it would be if he survived. Upon getting home the reality started to set in. My own breathing started to become rapid. I sat myself down on the sofa and lay my head back staring at the ceiling trying to regulate my breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. After a few moments i was back to normal, my mind racing over everything that had happened not even an hour ago. I saved someones life. Someones husband...Father...son. The thought of having that power, saving someone's life, bringing their heart back... I felt a rush of excitement and wonder. How the fuck did i manage that?

“Good morning grace, how was your shift at work?” My flat mate, Thomas asked, I opened my eyes and nodded my head as i felt the breeze of him walking past me into the kitchen. 

“mm..Dull. Boring. Saved someones life though” I stated simply and i seen him double back standing in the doorway looking at me.

“You... saved someone?” He asked and i nodded my head slowly, one again my brain trying to process the information. “Who? Are you okay? Do you want some tea?” He asked and i nodded my head. Tea. Tea would be great.

“Tea, yeah tea would be great actually... “ I mumbled as a response sitting up and feeling slightly dizzy so i lay my head back again. Thomas walked into the kitchen to make us both a cup of tea and no doubt grab his breakfast. 

“So who was he?” He repeated himself, walking to the door frame again waiting for the kettle to boil.

“I don't know, some guy named Timothy... His wife was going into shock and i forgot to take my jacket back... I'm going to get killed off my boss” I told him and he raised an eyebrow hearing the kettle click he went back into the kitchen moments after coming back with the cups of tea. He sat down beside me pulling me into a hug after placing the cups down on the coffee table, i gladly cuddled into him. Thomas had been my best friend since we were the age of 6, We've always been there for each other and as soon as we both had jobs, we got a flat to share. We shared a lot of interests too; Like me Thomas liked men, we liked the same films, artists, games, music and such. 

“Why will you get killed off him? I thought Craig was nice” Thomas stated and i looked at him a smirk on my face.

“We all know what you think of him, but I've lost my jacket... Thats the fourth time its happened” I told him groaning and closing my eyes curling up into a little ball against my best friend. “I thought you had work today” I mentioned and Tom nodded his head. 

“I do, i should be getting ready” He admitted and i sat up pushing him away.

“Goooooo~, Go get ready for work... im going to bed now anyway” I told him and He laughed climbing from the sofa, he helped me up and then passed me my tea. I kissed his cheek taking my tea and carrying it into my bedroom shutting the door behind me. I rested against the back of the door for a few seconds, eyes closed head back resting against the wood. After a few moments i walked over to my bed, and put the cup on my bedside table, before stripping off completely and climbing into my bed, ready for my day of sleeping.


	2. Indoors Smoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. Second chapter! Please read and leave a comment? maybe? possibly? please? <3  
> Thanks for those who commented on the first chapter and left kudos! <3 Love you all.

My eyes fluttered open i turned my head to see the face of my clock showing 3:30pm. I groaned slightly before pulling the warm covers from my body and rolling to the side placing my feet on the floor and dragging myself into a sitting position. A yawn managed to escape my lips as he stood up, my arms up in the air stretching. I grabbed my dressing gown, wrapping it around my body to cover myself up, too tired and lazy to get dressed at the moment. I casually walked out of my bedroom and into the living room where Tom and his two friends Carl and Gareth were all sitting on the sofas watching some sort of football game on TV. I suddenly stopped tying the dressing gown around myself tighter so they couldn't get a peek at my goods, Tom had seen it all before but his two friends were straight and constantly flirting with me, which got old about two weeks after i met them. 

 

“Good afternoon little lady” Carl chimed at me and i offered them a smile.

 

“Good morning fellas. How are you all today?” I asked standing at the door frame which lead to the kitchen. My dressing gown was a long one, ending just after my knees, which right now i was grateful for. 

 

“I was pretty good but im fucking fantastic now you are awake” Gareth replied earning a laugh from Tom and Carl, i rolled my eyes falling back into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I ran a hand through my long brown hair, rubbing at the back of my neck. I yawned once again opening the fridge as the kettle boiled, pulling out the bottle of milk and popping it onto the bench. After making my cup of tea i walked back into the living room sitting on the arm of the chair Tom was sitting on.

 

“Have a nice sleep Grace?” Tom asked and i nodded my head.

 

“Yeah it was good, I need to get ready for work soon though... Need to go tell my manager i lost my jacket..again” I chuckled softly and Tom laughed shaking his head. 

 

“So no time for a pint then?” Carl asked grabbing my attention and i turned to face him. They were drinking already? Oh the football match. Duh.

 

“No, sorry” I replied with a little smirk taking a sip of my tea. An hour passed and i had gotten ready for work and headed out of the door wearing one of my own coats. As i got out of the door my phone started ringing. I licked my lips pulling the phone from my pocket and pressing my finger along to answer not even checking who it was first.

 

“Hello”

 

 _“Hello darling”_ My mother chimed. Oh great. 

 

“Hi mum, how are you?” 

 

_“I'm good thank you. What are you doing are you busy?”_

 

“I'm heading to work, why?”

 

 _“Oh. I was just wondering if you had time to meet up with me in the city center... I have a lovely young man here who wants to meet you”_ Oh. Great. Fantastic. My mother is trying to set me up with a man she's probably only just met on the street. I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Sorry mum, terribly busy.” I replied to her, i heard her sigh on the other side. Great. I've disappointed her again.

 

_“Don't you dare hang up on me young lady”_

 

“Why? What good will it do if i stay on the phone?”

 

_“I'm your mother! And i have a very handsome young man who wants to meet you. Now come at once. We are in Tilly's cafe.”_

 

“Mum no! I have work. I'm not going to put off my job for a man, now i have to go, goodbye”

 

 _“Don't you dar-”_ Yup. Just like that. I hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket. That had put a downer on my mood. I felt bad for the bloke who was stuck with my mum. I walked down the road into the city center, avoiding Tillys cafe, i headed for the bus stop i normally got to get to work. Stopping inside the shelter i looked at my watch while checking the timetable. Bus due in five minutes. Good. I patted my pockets looking for my wallet.Shit. Fuck. Where is it? I started panicking a little before stopping and letting my face fest in my hands. My money was in my wallet. My wallet? Inside my work jacket. Fuck. I almost felt like crying. My day could not get any worse. First i lose my jacket which has everything i need inside the pockets. Then i go and upset my mother. Then i have to walk five miles to work. Fucking fan-bloody-tastic. I let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose before shaking my head and adjusting the backpack on my back, having to walk to work. 

 

It was a good two hours later when i eventually arrived at work. I let out an exhausted yawn as i walked through the main doors and headed towards the doors with 'staff only' written in large letters above it. I got through them and to my locker, unlocking it and shoving my backpack in. I took off my coat and shoved that into my locker. I locked up the locker and headed into the staffs cafe sitting myself at one of the tabled pulling my phone out feeling i had got a text.

 

_Sender: -+44 7649..-  
Msg: Hello, We met yesterday when you saved my husband Timothy, I have your jacket and possessions here, I had to search through them to find your number. Hope you don't mind. x_

 

My heart skipped a beat a little. She found my number in with my cards. The smile on my face could be seen a mile off. I wasn't going to be killed off my manager.

 

_To: - +44 7649..-  
Msg: I thought i had lost it for good! Thank you for rooting through my stuff to find my number! Thank you! Really! How is your husband doing? X_

_Sender: -+44 7649..-  
Msg: He is fine now thanks to you, Doctors said he wouldn't have made it if you weren't around... So thank you, I would personally like to thank you in person, im sure my husband would too. Are you free tomorrow dear? x_

 

My heart was racing, Why was it racing? I was being praised for once. I licked my lips and stared at the screen for a few moments. Yes. I was off tomorrow. Thank god. 

 

_To: - +44 7649..-  
Msg: Yes i am free! As long as im not wasting your time, May i ask your name? Also what time and where? X_

_Sender: -Wanda-  
Msg: My name is Wanda, I know you are Grace from your cards, But you will have to visit our home, Timothy has strict orders to rest and to keep his heart stress free. I will send the address and I will order a taxi to come pick you up since your credit cards are here. X_

 

Ohgod. Okay. This is happening then. I'm going to some strangers house. To be fair, they didn't look like murderers, and i did save her husband. Okay. This will work. 

 

_To: - Wanda-  
Msg: Okay, that's perfectly fine, Thank you I will pay you back, My address is 220 Nostlon Road, just outside of the city center. X_

 

It was time for me to start working now, I put my phone away in my pocket and left the staff cafe and onto the shop floor where i started my nights work. On my first break I had talked to Wanda on my first break, she is a really lovely woman and i couldn't wait to talk to her face to face in a less stressful environment. My shift was incredibly slow. I was excited to have been invited out tomorrow. Even if it was just to pick up my jacket. I managed to borrow some bus money from a colleague to get home without walking another two hours. I didn't even bother sleeping. Wanda was sending the taxi to pick me up at 10am. Which gave me three hours to go home, shower and change into something other than my work clothes. Which is what i did. I got home in under an hour, headed straight for the shower and then got changed into a nice fitting pair of jeans, black converse and a nice black t-shirt. I finished my look by drying and straightening my hair and pulling it up into a messy bun at the back of my head. I put on a little bit of make-up before heading out and putting on my jacket. The time passed quickly and soon enough there was a beeping of a horn outside the house. I wrote a quick note for Tom, telling him i was out for a few hours before grabbing my phone and keys and made my way out into the taxi. 

 

_To: - Wanda-  
Msg: Good morning Wanda, I'm in the taxi on my way over x_

_Sender: -Wanda-  
Msg: Oh good dear. I will stick the kettle on when you get here. X_

 

It took a good 45 minutes until the Taxi pulled up a dirt road and stopped at a rather large cottage house. I smiled getting out of the taxi, he had already been paid apparently so i thanked him and headed up the pathway of the front yard, stopping at the door i paused for a few seconds before pressing the doorbell hearing it ring throughout the house. I waited a few seconds before the door was opened and the woman from yesterday morning stood in front of me.

 

“Grace! Dear, come on in!” She exclaimed happily opening the door wider for me, I smiled at her and walked past her into the beautifully decorated hallway. 

 

“Good morning Wanda” I Greeted as she closed the door and turned to face me, she engulfed me in a rather surprising, comforting hug, I stood for a few milliseconds before hugging the lady back.

 

“Thank you Grace. You have blessed this family and i thank you greatly. If it weren't for you, my Timothy wouldn't be here today” She told me, her hands patting my back i smiled softly, this was nice. I hadn't had a hug in months.

 

“No, Thank you Wanda. For accidentally stealing my jacket and inviting me over today. Really Thank you, its such a relief to be invited into someones home without being bombarded by my mother” I replied, earning a confused chuckle from Wanda. She pulled back and held her hands on my arms gently.

 

“Would you like a cup of tea dear? Cakes? Scones?” She asked as she lead me towards the kitchen. 

 

“A cup of tea would be lovely thanks” I replied with a smile. This woman was lovely. We got into the kitchen where a man was sitting at the bench with a cigarette in his hand. He was sitting with a pair of grey sweats and a black hoody,hood up, looking as if he had just woken up.

 

“Benedict Timothy! What have i told you about smoking in the house young man?” She scolded the man, who i guessed was her son. He pulled down his hood and turned to face his mother and me, an innocent expression playing at his face. “We have a guest, This is Grace, she's the one who saved your father yesterday” Wanda added, a small blush forming on my face at the praise i was getting. Benedict's face lit up and he put out his cigarette in the ashtray before sliding from his stood to his feet on the cold tiled floor. He smiled softly walking towards me and engulfing me in a hug. Oh my. He pulled away after a few seconds, looking at the floor. 

 

“Sorry. Thank you for us, saving my dad” He praised. I smiled softly with a nod of the head. He had a little bit of a lisp which was cute. I'm more than sure i had seen him somewhere before though, i just couldn't place my finger on it. 

 

“You're welcome... I'm glad i could have helped” I told him and he smiled nodding at me. He looked at his mother who was starting to boil the kettle. 

 

“Sit yourself down dear, I'll bring your tea over” Wanda pretty much ordered me in a polite way, i smiled and brushed passed Benedict to sit at the table. “Ben, go see if your father wants anything” She told him and he nodded casually slipping from the room. I watched him go, he was tall, ginger curls pointing in all directions. Wanda came over placing small plates of cakes and scones on the table before bringing the tea over and sitting herself down opposite me. I licked my lips and thanked her for the tea taking a sip. Mmmm. Lovely. “I will take you up to see Timothy soon, He wants to meet you” Wanda told me and i smiled nodding my head.

 

“I'm excited to see how he is” I told her and she smiled taking a sip of her tea. We continued to small talk about general things, family, friends, work, our hobbies and such. Thats when Wanda went on to talk about her son, Benedict, who i had met about an hour earlier. He was an actor, so i had probably seen him in something, she mentioned Sherlock, nope never watched that... War Horse. Yes. That was it. War Horse. I smiled to myself before suddenly getting nervous. Holy fuck. That was the guy from War Horse, BBC's own consulting detective. Benedict soon come back into the kitchen, spotting the scones on the table he made a bee line for us and sat beside me pulling the scone plate to himself, taking one and biting into it. 

 

“Ben, you have anything planned for today?” His mother asked him and he opened his eyes glancing at us both before shaking his head. 

 

“No, not really, I was going to go into the city center later to meet up with Martin for supper” He told her and she smiled nodding her head. “We have to discuss some work we will be doing” He added and i licked my lips taking a sip of what must have been my third cup of tea. Benedict glanced at me finishing his scone before taking a sip of tea his mother had poured him moments before. “Grace? Right?” He asked and i nodded my head, he gave a charming smile. “Where do you work?” He asked and i chuckled softly.

 

“I work night shift at Tesco in the city center, why you gonna come visit?” I asked playfully joking with him and he chuckled softly shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Of course” He replied seriously, a small grin on his face and i raised my eyebrows slightly. “I'll obviously buy something so i don't look like a thief though” He joked and i almost choked on some tea. He laughed softly before taking a sip of his own. “Don't choke dear” He chuckled lightly his voice deep. I chuckled along with him. I didn't realize but this was the happiest i had been in a long time. 

 

“I'm going to go see to your father, You two play nice now” Wanda stated getting up from her chair to go and tend to her husband. I smiled glanced at Benedict. 

 

“Do you smoke?” Benedict asked and i nodded my head, He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. “Come on, we'll go in the garden so we dont upset mum again” He stated standing from his chair and heading for the back door. He sat himself on a picnic table top pulling out two cigarettes and handing me one. He held the lighter to my cigarette and i took a long drag, allowing the tobacco to burn, Benedict did the same. 

 

“This is a really beautiful place you live at” I told him and he chuckled lightly.

 

“Yeah, pitty i don't live here.” Benedict replied and we looked at each other before glancing across the beautiful garden. “This is my parents home, i live in a flat in the city center” He corrected me and i nodded my head.

 

“Makes sense you don't live with your parents” I chuckled softly and he glanced at me before letting a small deep chuckle escape his lips. We sat in silence for a little while smoking our cigarettes, admiring the beautiful garden work. “Did your father do this garden?” I asked glancing at him and he turned to look at me.

 

“Yeah, He's very proud of his garden work, its one of the reasons my parents decided to live out in the country, so they could have their own space to do what they like” Benedict told me and i smiled nodding my head as i scanned across the garden again. It was very peaceful out here, i can see why his parents wanted to stay out here. We finished our cigarettes and put the buds into the outside bin before heading back inside. Benedict lead me to the living room where i sat myself down on one of the sofas, Benedict joining me on the other side, picking his legs up and sitting on them flicking through he channels on TV. He stopped it on the animal planet channel, something about monkeys. “It was nice having a smoking buddy for once, im normally out there on my own” Benedict told me and i smiled softly looking at him.

 

“Luckily, my flat mate doesn't care about me smoking in the flat, which is good because i can wake up and smoke, especially after a bit of fun” I admitted and i could see him bit his lip slightly, a pale shade of pink coming over his face.

 

“I haven't had the luxury of that before, even in my own flat its a non-smoking place, we must smoke together more” Benedict told me and i smiled nodding my head towards him.

 

“Of course, You can be my smoking buddy” I told him and he grinned. Obviously i didn't think he was serious, he would probably forget about me when i leave the house later. I was hoping he wouldn't though, he seemed like a really nice bloke and i felt the need to get to know him better. 

 

“I'll take you up on that deal, love” He told me, i felt he was becoming more confident and comfortable around me, which was a good thing. Maybe i could have someone out of work to hang out with that isn't my flat mate. We continued to watch the monkeys on TV, Benedict giggling at points of the show, i just had to ask why.

 

“What are you giggling at?” I asked and Benedict smirked.

 

“Well, a mate of mine is very fond of monkeys, and i cant help but imagine his face watching this show” Benedict told me and i giggled shaking my head. “We should phone him” Benedict stated sitting up suddenly pulling his phone from his pocket. I smirked sitting up more and leaning toward him so i could head the conversation, Benedict giggled like a child leaning towards me holding the phone against his head, hearing it ring he put it on speaker phone the biggest child like grin spread across his face. It was quite adorable.


	3. Guess what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!  
> Yay!  
> I had fun writing this one :)  
> Next one should be more entertaining :)  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and what not <3

“Benny!” Came a voice from the other side of the phone as it was picked up almost immediately. Benedict's face still stuck with the grin.

“Rupert! Hi! Guess what me and my smoking buddy are watching!” Benedict called through he phone earning a laugh from Rupert on the other side of the line.

“Smoking buddy?” He laughed again and Benedict laughed with him making me bite my lip to stop from laughing. Their laughs, were very contagious. “Who is your new smoking buddy?” Rupert asked and i glanced at Benedict seeing that wide grin still on his face as he stared at his phone, the picture contact of Rupert Graves on the screen. 

“Her name is grace, Its a long story I'll tell you later. BUT GUESS WHAT WE ARE WATCHING!” He yelled the last part, excited, much like a young child would be over something they adore. He was really very adorable. 

“Oh! Okay, uhhhh... Eastenders?!” Rupert asked and Benedict laughed shaking his head, even though he couldn't see him.

“Nope! Not this time in the afternoon, that's on later!” Benedict replied before giggling again. “Come on, you can do better than that!” 

“Oh god, okay uhhh, Chitty Chitty Bang bang!” Rupert guessed again, wrong but that made me giggle. Rupert must have heard my giggle and started laughing. “Is that your smoking buddy? HI SMOKING BUDDY!” Rupert yelled through the phone Benedict laughed along with me.

“Hi” I replied between giggling. 

“Was i right?” Rupert asked and i found myself shaking my head the same way Benedict did before.

“Nope! Wrong again!” Benedict called out “But, next time we meet up, we have to watch that again!” He added before waiting for Rupert to guess again, taking a moment to glance at me i gave him a little smirk shaking my head. Benedict seemed to be very playful with Rupert, made me wonder if he was like this with everyone he was comfortable with.

“Yes! You should bring your smoking buddy too! Smoking buddy! You game for a film night?” Rupert asked, the subject changing quickly and i glanced at Benedict who gave a smile and a nod.

“If i can get the time off work sure!” I spoke up. Finally. Meeting with people outside of work! This should be fun!

“Well, We will make if a night you are off! What days are you off?” Benedict asked looking at me, and i looked back at him, our eyes meeting. Wow his eyes, so... perfect. I snapped out of my daze and blushed slightly looking down at the floor.

“I'm working Monday, Tuesday, Wednesdays and Thursdays... I get a long weekend” I told him and i turned to face him again.

“Brilliant, you're off tomorrow then, I say we make it tomorrow, if you two don't have any plans that is” Rupert chimed in and i smirked .Yay. I get to spend time with actual people. Out of my flat!

“Oh man, are you guys sure you want me to come? I don't want to intrude or something..” I told them and Rupert chuckled lightly, Benedict scoffed.

“No way, the more the merrier, come on, it will be fun” Benedict told me, that perfect smile on his oddly perfect face. Yes. Okay Benedict, yes. For that pretty little face of yours, always yes.

“Okay, I'll come along then!” I told them and Rupert cheered on the other end of the line, we laughed at him and i sat back on the sofa, Benedict's mother coming down the stairs she passed the doorway into the kitchen, realizing we weren't there anymore, she backtracked and come into the living room smiling at us on the phone. 

“Hey Rupert, we have to go! I will text you later!” Benedict spoke to the phone looking at it again as Wanda come and sat on the armchair across the room beside the bookshelf. 

“Okay, But Ben! What were you watching?!” Rupert asked curiously and i giggled.

“Monkeys!” Benedict replied happily and we heard Rupert gasp before freaking out about how much he loved monkeys. We fell into another fit of giggles. “Bye Rupert!” Benedict called through the phone before hanging up.

“Would you two like a cup of tea?” Wanda asked and i nodded.

“Yeah, please. A cuppa would be lovely” I replied and she smiled getting up, She looked at her son who responded with a shake of the head, and with that she headed into the kitchen. I turned my attention to the television where Benedict had kept it on the monkey program. 

“Coming for another smoke?” Benedict asked and i shrugged nodding my head. I guess i can. We got up and headed out towards the kitchen waving at Wanda before heading into the garden again sitting at the table we were sitting at before my eyes taking in the beautiful sight of the perfectly sculpted garden. We lit up our cigarettes and sat back, the sun was up now and it felt nice on my skin, so much that i pulled the sleeves of my jacket up and relaxed back against the chair. “So, Where did you learn your first aid from?” Benedict asked starting up a conversation, breaking the comfortable silence.

“My job, they asked who wanted to be a first aider, i snapped it up at the first chance i got, you know, It's going to be the closest to a doctor I'm ever going to be since i dont have the grades to become a real one” I replied and he looked over at me.

“So you want to be a doctor?” Benedict asked and i shook my head.

“No, I would have liked to be, but again i don't have the grades or the patience of between five and ten years theory work. I just couldn't do that, I envy those who can read and write like its nothing” I admitted, looking at the floor taking a long lung burning drag of the cigarette.

“Oh, you have trouble reading and writing?” Benedict asked, i glanced over at him and smiled softly nodding my head. Its true, i always had trouble reading and writing, which is probably why i was working in Tesco, not much reading and writing was involved in that sort of work. 

“Yeah, I've always had trouble with it, ever since i was a kid. I used to get bullied for not knowing how to read properly, or because my writing was always in capitals, I got so much stick off of the teachers for that, forcing me to write in joined up, I hated it.” I continued to tell him and he chuckled softly.

“Thats a shame you know, I love reading, its one of my favourite things to do when i have some spare time. So for school and work wise, its hard for you?” Benedict asked and i nodded.

“Yeah it can be, especially when i needed to do paperwork, A simple form could take ten minutes for an average adult to complete, im going on nearly an hour and a half to complete, its very tough sometimes” I replied and he raised his eyebrows, quite surprised? 

“Do you not get any help because of it?” Benedict asked seemingly quite interested in what i was telling him. 

“No, not really, I mean my flat mate Thomas, he helps me when he can but the government cant do anything about it because its not stopping me from working or anything it just takes me longer” I told him and he smiled over at me , our eyes met and that smile put a small smile on my own face. He had a sort of presence that allowed all worries and cares in the world to disappear when your eyes met, It felt quite special. Benedict finished is cigarette and put the end on the ashtray on the table in front of us. 

“Well, you know, me and my family owe you the life of my dad, I will help you with reading and writing if you would like me to, I enjoy reading aloud, wouldn't mind reading aloud to someone who needs it” Benedict offered. I looked at him the look on my face must have been a good one since he started chuckling.

“You'd do that?” I asked, making sure he wasn't taking the piss, it didn't sound like he was though, it sounded deadly serious. He simply nodded his head a small, soft, comforting smile laying on his face. I smiled back at him, offering him the rest of my cigarette, which he took and smoked a few before handing it back to let me finish it off. Which i did. “Thanks Benedict... You really don't know how much that offer means to me, Really. Thank you” I almost whispered looking at him, He continued to smile and stood from his seat.

“Its completely fine, Can i- Uh, get your number? Just so we can get in contact..” Benedict mumbled and i pulled out my phone in reply, setting up a contact for Benedict and i handed it to him. “I'll get my phone when we go back inside” Benedict added before handing my phone back, i thanked him and saved the contact, popping the phone into my pocket.

“Tea is ready” Wanda broke the silence, calling from the kitchen window, We got up and headed inside. Benedict went straight off to collect his phone. “If you like i can take you up to see Timothy after your tea, He wants to meet you” Wanda told me and i smiled nodding my head.

“Oh, of course. I'm looking forward to seeing how he is doing” I replied taking a sip of my tea. I let out a yawn, first of the day, I had however been awake for over almost 24 hours and i was starting to get sleepy, i would have to leave after seeing Tim. Benedict come down, and he allowed me to put in my number before handing it back to him. He smiled and stood from the table. 

“Right well I need to go shower and get ready to meet Martin, I will text you later Grace, Its the biggest pleasure I've had meeting you” He told me and i smiled at him. I stood up and stuck out my hand which he took and shook firmly before chuckling and pulling me in for a sly hug. I giggled into his chest before hugging him back, we pulled away at the same time and Benedict gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before heading off and running up the stairs. I sat with Wanda drinking our tea and chatting about general things, sharing stories, Wanda's being a whole load more entertaining and interesting than my own. After about half an hour, Wanda led me up the stairs of her beautiful home and into a rather large, cream painted bedroom, soft carpets and beautiful hand carved furniture. In the bed lay a man, the man i had saved only yesterday morning. Apparently well enough to go home, seems pretty fast after having been dead for a few moments.

“Tim dear, This is Grace” Wanda spoke softly, sure not to startle her husband, who slowly sat himself up. “Grace is the one who saved your life yesterday” She added and i smiled softly walking towards the bed , he held out his hands and i reached down sitting on the edge of his bed letting him take my hands in his. 

“Hi” I spoke gently and he smiled looking into my eyes. He nodded his head and brought my hands up to his lips, giving them a kiss and pretty much hugging them against his chin. He pulled them down but kept hold of them, i smiled nodding back at him. There was a sort of connection between us, i looked into his eyes and they spoke a thousand words.

“Thank you” He whispered, choking up, tears in his eyes i once again, simply nodded shuffling closer to the elderly man in the bed. “Thank you so much” He managed to choke out before letting a tear roll down his cheek, I clenched my jaw, wanting to look away but i couldn't, I just couldn't, i had to show i was still here for the man i saved. I pulled a hand from his grasp slowly and wiped away the wet on his cheek with my thumb, I cupped the side of his face in my hand and pulled myself forward hugging him. He immediately hugged me back, without hesitation. 

“I'm glad you are okay and getting better...” I whispered and he closed his eyes clinging to me, I closed mine and i heard mumbling outside of the door, wanting to find out who was talking, but i didn't dare pull back from Tim until he wanted to let go. We sat for a good five minutes hugging and talking quietly, until Tim pulled back slowly and lay himself back against his pillows again. I backed off a little sitting at the edge of the bed once again. 

“I want you to visit again, please” Tim told me and i smiled nodding my head. “And when i am well enough, I want to offer you a day with me and my wife. I owe you so much” Tim told me and i smiled softly shaking my head.

“You honestly don't owe me anything, Knowing i saved you and keeping a family whole for longer is praise in itself” I told him and he shushed me gently.

“Please, Let us treat you. You deserve every little bit of it” He told me and i smiled sighing softly, but nodded my head. “Thank you” He told me before i looked at my watch, i was getting incredibly tired. I needed to sleep, and i think Tim needed to rest too. 

“Its been a pleasure meeting you properly Tim, I will be sure to pop in before i'm back at work next week to see how you are doing, I will let you rest now, you need it. Thank you for your kind words. I cant wait ti see you back on your feet” I told him as i stood up and straightened out my shirt. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Thank you again Grace. I look forward to seeing you again dear” Tim spoke gently before closing his eyes and resting some more. I smiled softly before turning and walking towards the door where Benedict and Wanda were standing watching. I blushed looking down at the floor.

“Would you like a lift home?” Benedict asked as i got out fo the room, and i looked at the watch on my wrist, before looking into his eyes.

“If you wouldn't mind...”


	4. Use Protection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! Keep them coming in!   
> Sorry i haven't updated more regularly, Work has taken almost all of my time, i was going to make this chapter longer, but i wont have the time :C  
> And i didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer haha!  
> Anyway.  
> ENJOY!

After Benedict dropped me off outside my flat door, because he wouldn't drop me off anywhere else, I went straight to bed, it was about 6pm, and i didn't wake up until 8am the very next morning. A very good sleep indeed. I reached to the side, grabbing my phone from the side table and noticed i had five messages. Two from mother, one from Wanda, and two from Benedict.

8:45pm  
Sender: -Mother-  
Msg: I have a date set up for you dear. Tomorrow night.

9:12pm  
Sender: -Wanda-  
Msg: Have a good night dear, Thank you for today. x

10:49pm  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: Grace! Hi! My little smoking buddy! Martin says hi! X

6:30am  
Sender: -Mother-  
Msg: Be at Tillys cafe at 7:20 tonight. I will be there with a young man to introduce you and i will leave to let you two chit chat.

7:00am  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: Hi grace, I hope i'm not waking you up. Message me when you do wake,please? I would love to hear from you, I'm meeting with Rupert to discuss plans for tonight! X

I climbed out of my bed slowly, letting the cold air nip at my skin, i had managed to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before sleeping, which i was glad of thanks to Tom turning the heating off. He does that a lot. I grabbed my dressing gown pulling it on while i headed into the living room. Empty. Fantastic. Flat to myself. I walked over to the table where my bag was and pulled my cigarettes out lighting one up and taking a long drag, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it out. Slowly. I pulled the phone from my dressing gown pocket and decided to text Benedict back.

To: - Benedict-  
Msg: Good morning Benedict! You didn't wake me don't worry! I'm so sorry i didn't reply last night, i was fast asleep. I cant wait for tonight! X

I put the phone back into my pocket and made my way across the living room and into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. After making it i walked into the living room and climbed onto the sofa, hugging my knees, i felt my side vibrate slightly pulling out my phone to a text from Benedict.

Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: There you are! I was expecting you to be asleep last night actually, you were dozing off slightly in the car, It was pretty adorable. I also cant wait for tonight, It will be a very entertaining night. How did you sleep? X

To: - Benedict-  
Msg: I slept like a baby last night, I'm smoking on my own, i want my smoking buddy!

I put my phone down on the arm of the chair and took a sip of my tea. I flicked some ash into the ash tray balancing on the arm of the chair beside my phone and looked at the screen as it lit up, and my ringtone sprung out. I put the cigarette in my mouth and picked up the phone. Benedict's name blared across it. I slid my finger across the screen and smiled holding it up to my eat, taking the cigarette from my mouth.

“Hi!” I called through the phone and i could tell he was smiling.

“Hello, i'm also having a smoke and was thinking exactly the same thing you text... So you know phone call is as close we are getting until tonight” 

“Very thoughtful Benedict, I'm really excited for tonight, i haven't been invited out in years, well other than your mother yesterday” I told him and i heard him inhale a smoke, so i did the same, letting it brew around my lungs for a little before letting it escape.

“Wow, really? Good job you were at my mums last night then wasn't it, otherwise you would be all alone with no one to watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang with” Benedict replied making me laugh.

“Now that I'm looking forward to, i haven't seen chitty since i was a young bairn” I admitted and Benedict laughed, i had a feeling he was nodding his head too. I couldn't wait to get out of the house and be with people, with actual people hanging out in someones house, that actually want me to be there! Thinking about it just got me overly excited and i started grinning.

“Brilliant, I'm finished my cigarette, have you time for another?” Benedict asked as i had finished my own and put it out in the ash tray. I looked around the living room, alone.Yes of course.

“I have all the time in the world Benny” I told him and he chuckled softly. 

“You called me Benny” He told me, i smiled and lit up another cigarette, the same time Benedict did apparently as i heard the click of the lighter. “So, we are watching the movies and shit at my flat tonight, we'll be drinking if you're into that too” 

“Of course i drink, I'm from Newcastle Benny, people from Newcastle don't not drink, we are the kings and queens of alcohol” I told him and he let out a laugh.

“Good, we shall see how good you are at mine tonight, i don't expect you to be heading home on your own either so if you want you can stay over, You can take my bed I'll take the sofas with Rupert” He told me, planning out what was going to happen and i took in a drag.

“No, no, I'm not taking your bed from you Benny, I can sleep on the sofa, I'm good at that” I told him and he laughed, i had a feeling Ben was a man who wouldn't take no for an answer when it come to this sort of stuff.

“Its fine, honestly. Oh Here is Martin and Rupert, well it was lovely smoking with you my pretty little smoking buddy. I look forward to seeing you later tonight, I'll text you details” Benedict told me and i smiled nodding my head, even though he couldn't see me nodding.

“Okay Benny, tell them i say hi! Bye bye!” I told him and i heard a faint okay before we both hung up. I set my phone down on the arm of my chair again and finished my cigarette before climbing from my seat. I took the ashtray into the kitchen and cleaned it out before setting it on the side. I managed to tidy the kitchen in no time at all, just as i was wiping down the benches, Tom came through the door.

 

“Gracie, Gracie! How are you my little love?” Tom asked as he came into the kitchen, i had just mopped the floors and he was mucking them up so i pushed him back making little hissing noises.

“Get off my clean floor with your dirty shoes Tommy!” I warned him and he looked down at the floor before making a little face.

“Sorry Gracie! Didn't realize!” he apologized jumping back onto the wood floor of the hallway. “Your mother text me about ten minutes ago telling me, to tell you, that you have a date tonight” He told me and i looked at him. I shook my head.

“No i don't. I'm going to a friends for the night, i don't have to do anything she tells me to do. She's setting up dates that i don't fucking want” I replied and he held his hands up as if surrendering.

“Hey, don't shoot the messenger! Anyway, i replied it was none of my business” He told me and i nodded my head pulling the plug from the sink and letting it drain before rinsing my hands and drying them on a tea towel. “Wait, since when do you go out to peoples houses?” Tom asked taking off his shoes so he could come into the kitchen. “Do you have a date? Use protection!”He asked a small grin on his face and i shook my head.

“Nooo, nothing like that Tommy, Just friends getting together for a movie night, you know like how we used to when we were kids” I replied at him and he kept the grin on his face pulling stuff out of the fridge to make something to eat. 

“Sure hun, You want any of this?” Tom asked changing the subject and i shook my head. 

“Nah, I'm good Tommy, I'm gunna shower and head out, clean up after yourself” I told him kissing his cheek before practically skipping out of th kitchen and into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower, before getting dried and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a doctor who t-shirt with a dark blue hoody over the top. I put together a bag of some clothes and my some of my Top Gear Specials DVD's. I grabbed my phone and pulled out my iPod putting on some music and said my goodbyes to Tom before heading out into the city. Since i had my backpack i decided to just walk to the city, a good fifteen minutes later i was there and walking around, i just wanted to walk around and relax a little for what a rather large shouting from my mother i will get tonight for not going to turn up to a date. I wasn't even going to tell her i wasn't going. She doesn't have the right to tell me what to do, not anymore. I managed to make my way to Costa coffee and decided to sit inside while eating a home baked arm cookie and drink my coffee. I sat myself down and pulled a book from my backpack opening it to the page i was up to. Happyslapped by a Jellyfish. Karl Pilkington. What a man, he never failed to make me laugh. I was happily in my own little world, silently giggling at some of the ways Karl had put stuff in the book when i heard tapping at the window beside me, i jumped slightly and looked to the side to see the face of Benedict staring at me, a rather large smile on him. I instantly smiled and waved at him, nudging my head to the side telling him to come in, He turned to the side and spoke to someone out of view, he nodded then looked at me again before heading for the door.

“Gracie!” Benedict called as he entered and walked towards me. I grinned and stood up placing my book on the table, Benedict held his arms open and i pretty much fell into them wrapping my arms around him. 

“Hi Benny!” I greeted letting him go and sitting back down. “How are you? I was going to text and ask where you were” I told him and he grinned sitting himself down beside me.

“I was actually going to phone you, Rupert had to run and see his kids before movie night tonight, Martin is talking to a few fans outside, I told him i would be back outside if he didn't turn up in three minutes” Benedict told me as he glanced at his watch and smirked lightly. “He still has a minute” I laughed and offered Benedict the rest of my cookie, which he took and thanked me.

“Come on, he might need saving” I told him and Benedict nodded his head, climbing from his seat to his feet, i did the same putting my book in my backpack and picking up my coffee.

“Oh, my mother told me to tell you, you forgot to pick up your work jacket again, we can swing by tomorrow if you want, pick it up” Benedict told me as i was putting my backpack on and i nodded my head.

“I'm honestly the worst for remembering stuff, Thanks Benny” I replied and he grinned nodding his head. He lead the way out the door and to the right where a small crowd had gathered, Benedict joined Martins side who looked like he was having a laugh. Benedict kept glancing at me, and when Martin did they both turned.

“Oh man, You must be the little life saver! Grace right? Pleasure to meet you darling” Martin greeted, holding out his hand, i shook it and he smiled wide. “So i hear you are Ben's little smoking buddy huh, bad habit” He told me and i smirked nodding my head. 

“Don't i know it, but you know, bad habits are hard to come out of, Are you coming to the movie night tonight Martin?” I asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I might come along for a movie, if i have time” He replied and i smiled nodding my head. Eventually the crowds sort of died off and the boys only had three or four lasses following us as we walked around the city center. I pulled my cigarettes from my pocket and lit one up, Benedict spotting me and doing the same. Smoking buddy time. I loved it, It was fun, having a smoking buddy was fun, even more so with it being who it actually was. 

“Hey, i know of a tiny little cafe, they sell the best cookies and tea I've ever had in my life... if you guys are interested” I told them and Ben nodded his head. 

“I actually told Amanda I'd meet up with her and the kids for a few hours, I need to run in about five minutes, so I'll pass, maybe next time darling, lovely meeting you, Ben, I'll see you later” And with that, Martin was off, i inhaled and let out the smoke slowly turning to Benedict who was smiling at me.

“Come on then, lets go” Benedict told me, gently taking my free hand with his and tugging me along. “So where is this little cafe?”


	5. Arguments and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!  
> Here is the update!  
> Life has been hella busy,  
> First it was my birthday, Then i had work, and I've only had two days off in a week or something, i don't even know anymore, All i seem to do these days is sleep! So sorry its taken a while to get out but i hope this fluffy chapter will do for you guys for now! Work goes back to normal starting Monday, so i should get more time to be online and write and stuff, so im hoping the next chapter wont be too far away!  
> Im having so much fun writing this by the way, please tell me how you guys are enjoying, what you like and dislike about it, i love to hear your views!! :)

It didn't take long for us to get there, all of ten minutes walking we got to the little cafe, hidden away from most public, if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't see it. We finished out cigarettes before heading inside, Benedict lead me to a small booth at the back of the room, he motioned for me to take a seat. 

“What would you like? My treat” Benedict told me and i smiled at him, not wanting to argue with him about it.

“Just a tea, no sugar and a white chocolate chip cookie, Cheers Benny” I replied and he gave me a sly win before heading to the counter. I sat back in the seat and yawned lightly. Benedict was fantastic, he really was, He was such a gentleman in every way possible. It was such a pleasure being around him, and getting the chance to get to know him as a person and not a celebrity. I must have been daydreaming because the next thing Benedict was sitting across from me laughing. 

“Having a little moment Gracie?” Ben asked and i blushed looking down at the cup he had placed in front of me and he slid a small plate with a cookie on it across to me. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, i tend to daydream a lot, just gimme a shove or something to snap me out of it, normally works” I told him and he laughed nodding his head. “Thanks for the tea and stuff by the way, Really nice of you” I admired and he gave a soft smile back at me.

“You deserve it all” Benedict told me and i blushed looking down at the tea in my cup. It had been a while since i was in here, i took a sip of the tea, fond memories slipping their way into my mind as i closed my eyes and savored the taste. Just as good as it used to be. “So, Rupert is bringing a sleeping bag he is borrowing off of his wife's brother for the night, i have a few spare blankets and the fridge is filled with booze for tonight, I'll order a pizza or what ever you two fancy and we will have a fantastic night” Benedict told me, the basic outline of the plans tonight. I grinned widely, overly excited, I hadn't done anything like this since i left school which was far too long ago. 

“I honestly cant wait, It's been so long since I've had a drink, never mind having a drink with people, Like... I would have a drink with my flatmate Tom and his mates when they watch football matches but i get bored and go in my room and get hassled by my mother on the phone” I told him and he chuckled softly, his eyes softened as he took a sip of tea, our eyes locking.

“So, you have issues with your mum?” Benedict asked and i nodded my head looking down at the table, not wanting to face Ben while telling him this stuff. If i did i would end up really very emotional and would embarrass myself by crying and having a snotty nose and nothing to wipe it with. Not attractive at all.

“Issues, that's putting it lightly. I'm 29 and she still thinks she can run my life, i have a decent job, a flat, and just because im not married with kids, she thinks im incapable of finding myself a man who will be suitable to start a family. And so she goes on and on about it, and for the past three years, she's started setting me up on dates i don't want which turn out to be seriously awkward.” I told him, opening up to him. We had only known each other over a day and a bit and we both felt comfortable enough to open up, which was a good thing.

“Wow, you're right, Issues was putting it lightly” Benedict chimed in, in an attempt to make me giggle which worked. “But don't worry, I'm sure your mum will start leaving you alone soon right? Being on your back for so long about something you don't want to do just yet, its not right... sooner or later she's gunna realize that” Ben replied and i nodded my head watching as my fingers fiddled with the cup on the table. I wanted to tell him about tonight, that she had set a date up for me, but i wasn't going because i was spending the night with Ben and Rupert, and nothing in the world would stop me from doing this. I contemplated it for a little while while Ben ate his cookie and i started on mine. 

“She has a date set up for me tonight, but im not going” I randomly stated and Ben looked at me, looking into my eyes, trying to find something, what was he looking for? I blinked a few times before looking back down at the table. “I'm not putting tonight on hold for a date my mum set up, no way” I told him and i peeked a sneaky look at Benedict who was smiling softly and gave me a simple nod of the head.

“I understand that, and to be perfectly honest i don't blame you darling” He replied and i smiled softly, he understood, he got it. Shit. He had been listening to me rant, i didn't mean for that to happen.

“Ah, shit sorry Benny. I didn't mean to go on about it, probably put a down-” I started but Benedict interrupted me. 

“Grace, please, I wanted to hear what you had to say. I honestly don't mind, I wouldn't care if you ranted all night long, as long as it made you feel better that you have someone to talk to about it, and if i can help in that way, please let me” Ben told me and i gave him a small smile and a silent okay, He watched me as i looked up at him and smiled, which made me smile back. Two hours, three teas and two cookies later, we eventually left the little cafe only to turn the corner and walk straight into a wall of four or five papz. 

“Shit” Benedict mumbled as they turned around, im guessing they had been looking for him as they instantly began snapping pictures and Benedict smiled for the cameras, being polite as he could. “Hi” Benedict greeted them all before glancing at me, i was stood frozen beside Ben, my hand clinging to the sleeve of his jacket with fear. Cameras. Pictures that will end up in papers, in the news, online. It wasn't seconds before they all started screaming questions at us.

“Benedict who's your friend?!”  
“Are you the one who saved Timothy?!”  
“Ben tell us when you got with your new girlfriend!”  
“Grace Glendenning! Is that you? It is you right?!”  
“GRACE SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!”  
“GRACE GIVE US A FEW COMMENTS”

Benedict must have realized that i was frozen with fear, my breathing started quickening slightly and he took hold of my hand, and stood in front of me to block the view of the cameras, instantly knowing what to do. 

“I'm very sorry, but my friend here isn't very fond of the cameras, I will answer one question each they will not have anything to do with Grace, or our relationship. Strictly Business.” Benedict told them and after a few words they agreed. They still tried to take a few pictures of me, but i was almost clinging to the back of Benedict who was still holding my hand, pretty sure they grabbed a few photos of that. Well that will be all over the internet no doubt about it. Ben stood there talking to them for a good fifteen minutes before he politely told them to leave us be, when they were satisfied and went on their way, ben turned around and looked down at me, out hands still clinging to each other. “I'm so sorry” Benedict apologized and i shook my head.

“no... Its....It would have happened, just caught me off guard and i froze” I told him and he chuckled lightly. 

“yeah, Been there and done that, You get used to it after a while, but with you saving my dad... and my dad being who he actually is... Word would have got out one way or another” He told me and i nodded my head.

“Even if i did know who he was before i saved him, i wouldn't have done anything different. I might have even left my jacket too” I joked and he laughed nodding his head.

“I'm glad you did” Ben tole me softly and i smiled up at him nodding my head.

“Me too” 

\--  
A few hours later we got to Benedict's apartment, It was very clean and tidy, bookshelves covered the majority of the walls, statues of owls all over the place. I was sitting out at the balcony that he had having a cigarette since we weren't allowed to smoke inside the building.Ben had went to get a few beers for us and come back handing me a bottle, i thanked him and took a sip. Bud light, it was good, and cold, which was the only thing that mattered. 

“Thanks Benny” I spoke as he sat down beside me on the little bench that was out here, there was a little table to the side of him where the ashtray was placed on top of. Which meant i had to lean over him every time i had to flick ash, and every time i did, he would place his hand on my back gently and start stroking his long fingers over the fabric of my shirt. When i would sit back up he placed his hand along the back of the bench around my back, tapping at the wood beside my shoulder.

“You have a really nice place Benny, I kind of guess you have a thing for owls” I spoke out and Benedict laughed slightly nodding his head as he took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah...You should see my bedroom” Ben told me, before shaking his head and laughing. “Not like that” He saved himself and i laughed and we heard the door go. 

“Knock knock! Guess who!” A voice called from the door as it closed, I glanced at Ben and he smirked. 

“On the balcony Rupert!” Ben lay his head back to shout through the door that was open. We heard the rustling of bags being put down and then footsteps coming towards us. When the curtain opened to show a very good looking Rupert Graves we both smiled and Rupert gave Ben a hug.

“Rupert, This is my smoking buddy Grace, Grace, This little stud muffin is Rupert” He introduced us and i stood up to handshake him but he pulled me into a hug over Benedict who was sat int he middle of it. He wrapped his arms around our middles and placed his head between our bodies in an attempt to join the hug.I took one of my arms back from Rupert and placed it around the shoulders of Ben who smiled. Rupert leaned back to look down at Benedict who was ever so close to his crotch. 

“ You know Benny, its a good thing im not Gay” Rupert spoke out playfully and Benedict realized what he was getting at and pulled back grinning like a child at Christmas. “ So, Grace how are you? Enjoying your days off?” he asked and i nodded my head.

“Oh, yes of course, Im doing way more than what i normally do, and i want to thank you both for letting me hang out with you guys...really thank you so much” I really did appreciate that they invited me along to their movie night, spending time with people, i had been waiting for a way like this since i started working for Tesco 12 years ago.

“Right, you two finish your ciggys, I'll stick the movie on and Ben, find the take out menu!” Rupert ordered and we chuckled lightly, i finished my cigarette quickly and Ben handed me the rest of his. 

“Finish it for me love, I need to find the menu” He told em and i nodded my head. I sat back on the bench and Ben got up and went inside. I sat looking at the view, it was a beautiful view of the park i had saved Benedict's father in a few days ago. I spotted the exact place too, a small smile on my face i finished up the cigarette and climbed to my feet and headed back inside leaving the door open. It had just his 7:30pm. My mum would have noticed i stood her and the blind date up and i will be expecting a angry texts soon. I put my phone on vibrate so the sound wouldn't annoy me and put it in my pocket, out of sight, out of mind. I went and sat down on the sofa , Rupert was sitting on the lazy boy chair Benedict walked in with all different kinds of takeout menus and handed us another beer each. I thanked him as he sat down beside me.

“What do you want to eat?” He asked me and i shrugged my shoulders.

“Whatever you two are having is fine with me, im not very fussy” I told them and Rupert nodded his head.

“Chinese Benny? “ Rupert asked and Ben nodded his head. They both looked at me and i smiled with a single nod, They chose what they were getting and i quickly chose what i was getting. Rupert wrote it all down and phoned up for it, before setting the phone down. I licked my lips taking a swig of the beer in my hand. 

“So what are we watching first Rupert?” Ben asked and Rupert smirked as he pressed the menu button on the control. They weren't using a DVD player, they were using a PS3 to get the movies playing on the big 52” screen. I chuckled lightly when the menu of the DVD came up. “Batman begins, good choice, saving the best til last ey Rupert?” Benedict asked and Rupert shook his head.

“I couldn't find Chitty, so i had to improvise and i brought these, and the Lord of the Rings, And The Hobbit, you know just in case Martin does show his face” Rupert laughed tossing the cases on the floor and Ben smirked. We had a bit of small talk while the movie was on, it got near the end of it we had just finished eating our takeout and i felt vibration in my pocket for the fourteenth time in an hour. When the movie was finished, i got up and headed for the kitchen with Benedict, he was getting some more beers out and asked me to open then while he went to the loo. I took my phone out my pocket and looked at all of the missed calls. 17 missed calls. I must have miscounted. 29 messages. All from my mother. This was getting beyond a joke. The phone started ringing, I looked down at it. Mother. Fantastic. I picked it up and placed it at my ear.

_“Where the fuck have you been young lady!”_ She shouted down the phone so much i pulled the phone away from my ear, the scowl on my face was clear i meant business. 

“Staying away from you, you cant control my life like that mum, Its MY life let me live it how i like!” I replied, trying to keep my voice down so the two men in the apartment wouldn't hear, clearly failing as Rupert turned the TV to low to listen in, which made me smirk slightly.

_“What does that mean? I'm your mother! You should do as you are told!”_

“It means im sick of your shit, you cant treat me like a little bairn anymore. I'm 29! I have my own life, Friends, job im happy with!” I yelled back at her, i would have loved to seen her face at this point. 

_“Dont you dare speak to me like that Grace! I'm your mother! I deserve respect! If you were anything like Andrew you would be married with kids right now!”_

“Here you go again! Its up to fucking me if i want to be in a relationship! Its up to me if i want to have kids and get married! ME! Not YOU! So stop interfering with my life, stop setting up dates i don't fucking want and be a proper mother!” I told her trying to quieten down, i had heard Benedict leave the bathroom and i know for a fact he head it all. I confronted her. It wasn't in person no, but it was close enough. I closed my eyes and just as she was about to start ranting, i hung up. I pressed the button on my phone to turn it off and held it in my hand. I was leaning against the bench, eyes closed tightly to stop myself from crying, arms crossed and two fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. 

“Grace...?” Benedict's voice asked and i nodded my head, looking up at him with tears in my eyes, lip quivering slightly. No doubt after i talked to my mother like that she wouldn't speak to me again, which in the end i would regret fully.

“Im ...fine” I lied voice shaking slightly. He took the phone from my hand and placed it gently on the side while wrapping both his arms around me.

“I know you're not, Its okay” Ben whispered and that's all it took. I shook my head and fell into him closing my eyes tightly to stop the tears that were now just pouring from my eyes. 

“I'm sorry benny...” I sniffled slightly “ I ruined tonight, and im sorry” I apologized and he shushed me softly, running a hand over my back and his chin resting on my shoulder and i cuddled into him.

“No, no, you didn't love. Honestly. I'd rather you have done that here, than in your own home with no one to help you through it” Ben told me and i welled up again. How could this man be so perfect. I pulled back and smiled up at him through the tears that were still in my eyes. He smiled back at me and headed to the side, pulling me along with him. He pulled at some kitchen roll, folding it and handing it to me for my eyes, i thanked him silently and dabbed at my eyes to get them back to normal, i hated causing a fuss like this, but it was nice to have someone to hold me and tell me i wasn't okay. Its probably what i needed. But i also put on show how weak i actually was.

“Come on, lets go laugh at Jim Carrey and get drunk” Ben told me and i nodded my head, He opened the beers i failed to open and lead me back into the living room.

“Ill be two seconds guys...” I told them and i took my backpack into the bathroom, i needed to get out of these jeans and this bra was killing me. I stripped off and changed into a pair of long PJ bottoms and a loose fitting plain black t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. I groaned at myself before wiping off the run down makeup around my eyes and put the wipes in the bin before heading back into the living room. Rupert smiled at me and patted at my back gently in a nice comforting gesture before i sat myself back down, Ben sat beside me, closer than before and before long he let me lean against him, my head on his shoulder. To be honest, all the crying and shouting had given me a headache and all i wanted to do was sleep, but i tried my best to stay awake for these two, they had done so much for me already. Within minutes of the movie ending i was falling asleep, i yawned loudly and closed my eyes my legs up and cuddling against Benedict's side, he had placed an arm around me for more comfort.

“What time is it Rupert?” Ben asked and Rupert looked at his watch. 

“Just after 12” He told him and Ben nodded his head. “ We'll have one more then go to sleep” Ben suggested and Rupert agreed.

“What about Grace?” Rupert asked, wondering if they were going to put me into Ben's bed or not. 

“Just, uh, pass me a blanket from that corner there, I'll cover her up until its finished then i'll put her in my bed, We'll take the sofas like normal” Ben told him and Rupert nodded his head grabbing a blanket, he handed it over to Ben who wrapped it around my body and i got myself comfortable against him again, which he wrapped his arm around my shoulders again, drinking his beer with his left hand.


	6. Dinosaurs and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken a while to get out, Hopefully the length of this chapter will be enough to apologize for the wait :)  
> Please comment and tell me what you think, i really love hearing what you all have to say!

My eyes fluttered open, glancing around the room, shelves of stuffed owls dotted around, the cream walls had a silver stencil of tree's were placed around on the walls, it went perfectly with the dark brown carpets that was covering the floor. I pulled the soft blanket from my body and sat up to get a better look of the room. Wardrobe across from the bed, beside that was a set of draws that had a mirror on the wall above it, aftershaves, deodorants and a few bottles of Lynx beside them, a small pot with hair products in it. It was really tidy and it was a comfortable room to be in. I swung my legs across the bed and felt the soft carpet on my bare feet, my pants had traveled halfway up my legs and when i stood, they fell down to their proper place. Thats when i remembered i was in Benedict's flat. I licked my lips and headed out of the door, i had no idea what time it was. Heading towards the living room, i noticed Ben sleeping like a baby on the sofa cuddling into a small pillow, Rupert was in the lazy boy chair flat out with the foot rest up snoring slightly. I smiled at the sight of them before shaking my head slightly and heading into the kitchen to make my self a cup of tea to start the day. As the kettle was boiling, i picked up my phone that was still on the bench and turned it on, 854am. I waited a little and ended up receiving a few messages.

_11:47pm_  
Sender: -Mother-  
Msg: You have yourself to blame for this. Dont speak to me again Grace. You are no longer part of this family. 

_1:25am_  
Sender: -Andrew-  
Msg: Grace, whats up between you and mum? Is everything okay? 

Great. Mum had been ranting about me to Andrew. That made me feel so much better. Not. I simply rolled my eyes and started deleting the messages and missed calls from my mother last night. Great start to the day. I have been disowned by my own mother. Fantastic. I let out a yawn and went back to making my cup of tea, that's when my phone started vibrating, i looked at who it was, Andrew, okay I'll talk to him i guess. Cant blame him for my mother's problem with me.

“Morning Andrew” I spoke quietly so i wasn't to wake Benedict and Rupert. 

_“Morning, Whats happen between you and mum? She said she never wants to see you again...”_

“Dont get me started, I'll tell you another time Andrew, i don't feel like talking about it right now” It was true, i really didn't, I was regretting arguing with my mum last night already, Thats it, i had lost her and she disowned me. I'm a terrible daughter.

_“Right, okay. I was wondering if you wanted to take the boys for the night, me and Nikki want to go out but no one will watch them”_ Nikki is my brothers wife, the mother of his kids, I loved them little boys with all my heart, they were adorable. Of course i wouldn't say no, They were my nephews.

“Of course i will, You know I'll watch them any time im not working Andy” I told him and i heard him sigh of relief.

_“Thank you Gracie, You are a life saver, I'll drop them off at about 5 tonight if thats alright”_

“No problem at all, I'll see you later,” We said our goodbyes and hung up. I finished making my cup of tea and turned around as Benedict come into the kitchen. “Oh, good morning sleepyhead” I teased and Ben chuckled rubbing at his eyes.

“Morning love, You okay?” He asked and i smiled nodding my head. “Do you have anything planned tonight?” He asked and i nodded my head.

“Yeah, My brother just called there, He wants me to watch over his little ones tonight” I replied and he nodded his head. “Why?” I asked, curious to what he was wanting to do.

“Oh, i was just gunna ask if you wanted to come out for a dinner or something, you know, my treat of course, but if you want, i don't know, We could take them somewhere, i just wanna make sure you are okay, After last night i don't really want you to be alone you know” Ben told me and i smiled sweetly up at him. He was adorable. It was a wonder how he didn't have a girlfriend, or married with kids giving how amazing this man was. 

“Benny, please you don't have to spend time wit-” I started

“I want to” He interrupted me. He looked me dead in the eyes and i smiled and nodded my head. 

“Okay then, You may take us where you like” I told him and he smiled widely, coming over closer and wrapping his arms around me, giving me a tight, comfortable hug.

“Fantastic, How old are they? What's their names? What sort of stuff do they like?” Ben asked and i laughed, he was really excited for this. I loved seeing that face of his light up about something.

“Well, There is Charlie, who is 5, and Jamie who is three, they don't really mind where i normally take them, but i normally have to take them on the but and usually they get bored on the bus so we cant really travel very far” I explained and Ben's smile never left his face nodding his head, i could see the gears in his brain turning thinking of a place we could take them.

“Well, If they come soon, we could take them to a soft play place, and then we could swing by my mum and dads to get your jacket... and then if its not too late the park, possibly” He started tossing out ideas, and i smiled, he was so enthusiastic about this, he really wanted them to have a good time. 

“Well, My Andrew said he would drop them off at 5, but we could go and pick them up if you wanted to” I suggested and Ben nodded his head. “That was we could get Their car seats” I told him and he nodded again.

“Yes, good thinking, Okay, I'll go and wake Rupert up, you go get dressed, no wait, phone your brother first, tell him the plan then get dressed...uh yeah okay do that” He started mumbling, getting excited again. I laughed and as he turned around to leave i smacked his butt playfully, he turned his head to look at me with a cheeky grin on his face before disappearing down the hallway. I got the phone out again.

“Hello?”

“Andrew, its me, Change of plans, Me and a friend of mine are going to take the boys out for the day, We'll just stop around your place so we can get their car seats if thats okay with you” I tried to explain in the easiest way possible.

“Oh, okay, that's alright, what time will you be around?” He asked and i licked my lips before finding the clock on the kitchen wall.

“In about an hour and a half, so get their bags ready, and don't forget their toothbrushes!” I told him and he laughed. We said our goodbyes again and i took my cup of tea and backpack into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. I changed into a pair of nice white three quarters and a light blue tank top. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and then brushed my teeth and put all of my stuff away. I got cleaned up before heading back into the hallway and down into th sitting room where Rupert was standing with no shirt on. 

“Morning Gracie” He greeted and i smiled over at him placing my backpack on the floor.

“Morning Rupert, did you have a nice sleep?” I asked him and he nodded picking up a white shirt from one of his bags. He pulled it over his head and ran his hands through his already messed up hair.

“Yeah it was nice and comfortable, Is Ben getting ready?” Rupert asked and i looked behind me to the closed bedroom door, i nodded my head and took a sip of my tea.

“Would you lie a cuppa?” I asked and Rupert nodded his head, we both went into the kitchen and i made him a cup of tea, decided to make Ben one too, i followed his mothers tactics that she had put in his tea the other day. After a while Rupert left, leaving me and Benedict in the house, I helped him tidy up and we had a cigarette before we left. His car was very nice, Mercedes, ran very smoothly and Benedict was pretty good at the wheel. I gave him the directions to get to Andrews and as soon as we turned into the council estate we pulled up at the bottom of the street where the house was. Andrews car was still in the driveway which was a good sign. Benedict turned the engine off and looked at me, I smiled and he smiled back.

“Ready to meet the two little lights in my life?” I asked and Benedict nodded. 

“I sure am, cant wait” He replied before giving me a quick wink. He was adorable, I honestly didn't understand why this man was single. We got out of the car and headed up the pathway, Ben caught up and stood at the door with me, i knocked three times before trying the door. Locked. Damnit. Ben laughed and i shushed him playfully. I rang the doorbell and within seconds the door unlocked and my brother Andrew stood there.

“Gracie!” he exclaimed pulling me into a hug, i smiled and hugged him back, the running of little footsteps on the wood flooring down the hallway caught my attention as my nephews ran towards us. 

“Aunt Gracie!” Charlie shouted as deeply as he could before running and hugging onto my legs. I laughed and let go of Andrew to kneel down and give the two kids clinging to me a hug. Benedict coughed slightly and i bit my lip, Right Ben was here, Idiot how could you forget that. I stood back up picking little Jamie up with me, the three year old clung to me not wanting to let go of the hug. 

“Right, sorry, Andrew, This is Benedict, Ben this is my brother Andrew” I introduced them and they shook hands. 

“Call me Ben” He told Andrew and my brother nodded his head, speechless. I think he might have been a fan? I never knew.

“Holy shit, can i get an autograph or something, I love you in Sherlock” Andrew spoke a mile a minute and Ben laughed nodding his head. Nikki come over and smiled at us all, her eyes brightening as she seen Ben. 

“Andrew!” she scolded “Leave the man alone, he doesn't want to be hassled. Please come on in, Tea anyone?” Nikki asked as we all entered the house, I put Jamie back on the floor and he ran after Charlie into the kitchen and out the back door to play in the garden. As Nikki put the Kettle on, Andrew ran up stairs to get some paper and a pen. I rolled my eyes slightly, a guest in his house and he was being hassled by my very own brother.

“I'm sorry about Andrew , He can get very excitable” Nikki told us and i nodded my head, he was worse when he was a kid. I glanced up and Ben smiled at me.

“Its no trouble at all, don't worry about it, im quite used to it now” Ben told her and she gave a little smile before turning around and continuing to make the tea. I peeked my head back to look out into the garden where the kids were looking at dirt, probably picking at bugs or something, they normally do.

“So where are you taking the kids?” Nikki asked as she turned around with a tray of cups of tea, she walked over and placed it on the table before taking a seat beside me. There was a loud bang heard from upstairs and a cry of pain, i rolled my eyes, typical Andrew falling over his own feet. 

“Well, Depending on what the weather is going to be like, If its nice, the zoo, and if it starts raining, a soft play not too far away” Ben told her and she nodded her head, i sat back drinking my cup of tea listening to their conversation. 

“Oh, Sounds lovely, Jamie loves animals, we took him last year for his birthday and he get very excited over the penguins, he was running back and forth against the glass with them, we have a few pictures in our albums” Nikki replied and Ben chuckled softly.

“I'll remember that he likes Penguins” He told her. Just as Nikki was going to say something else, Andrew came tumbling down the stairs with his heavy feet before almost running into the kitchen where we were at the table. He sat beside Ben and placed the pen and paper on the table. Ben signed the piece of paper and wrote a little comment to go with it. I peeked my head to the side so i could read it.  
'Andrew and Nikki-  
Your family is beautiful and it is a pleasure to meet you all xx-  
With that he signed it and slid it back to Andrew who smiled and gave Ben a awkward side hug. Ben laughed and patted my brothers back. We sat and chatted for a little while we finished our cuppers and decided to go and get the car seats sorted. Ben and Andrew did most of the work as I helped Nikki clean up in the kitchen. 

“Are their bags packed?” I asked and she nodded her head. 

“Yeah they are both in the passage, Pj's and clean clothes for tomorrow,Toothbrush and such, as well as some toys in case they start to get bored” She told me and i laughed nodding my head. 

“They never get bored at mine Nikki, i keep them entertained” i told her and she grinned.

“I'v heard all the fun you guys get up to when they stay, sounds like they have a blast” She replied and i smirked, they really did. They both loved staying at mine. We heard Andrews big mouth shouting for us and we went to the front doors. He told us the car eats were in so i walked out of the front door and headed towards the car. Ben stood at the driver side leaning against the car looking at me with the biggest grin on his face.

“What are you grinning at?” I asked a smile forming on my face, i couldn't help it, seeing that smile of his gave me butterflies. 

“I've just heard a little story about you” Ben teased and the smile dropped from my face as Andrew walked past i glared at my younger brother. 

“Whatever he told you it wasn't true” I retorted and Ben laughed shaking his head.

“No, no. I think this one suits your personality, I believe this story” Ben told me and i laughed shaking my head.

“What was it?” I asked and he just grinned widely waving to the boys who were coming of the door. 

“I'll tell you later” Ben replied and i shook my head before I turned to see the two little lads with their backpacks strapped to their backs. Jamie ran over to me and i took the bag from his back, Charlie handed me his and i put them into the boot of the car.

“okay then boys, say bye bye to your mum and dad” I told them and they both bolted for their parents. To be honest, my mother got on at me all the time for not having a husband and kids at my age, and i really wanted it, i wanted a family, but i didnt want just anyone off the damn street like she was trying to push onto me. When we had the boys in their car seats, myself and Ben told my brother and sister in law goodbye, we arranged to take the boys back for tea time tomorrow, which game me enough time with them. 

“Ready to go to the zoo boys?” Ben asked as he started the ending little squeals of joy and yays were heard from the back f the car making me giggle as we waved to Andrew and Nikki when we left the house. Thats it, it was settling in that Ben was taking me and my nephews to the zoo and for only meeting him a few days ago, i felt like i had known him a lifetime. It was just so comfortable sitting alongside him as he took us out for the day. The ride was pretty much silent except for the odd questions from the boys. Can we see the gorillas, Can we see the penguins, How tall are giraffes, how fat is the elephants, can we get ice cream. You know, general kid questions. The radio was on and I would silently sing along with the tunes playing, Ben asking me to sing a little louder now and then but i was get a little shy and shut up which he would just chuckle at. Eventually we got to the zoo and Ben parked the car and paid for the tickets to get in, i argued with him a little on that, they were my nephews and i should have paid but he wouldn't have any of it. So i let him, no point arguing an already lost argument. Jamie was in his pushchair and i was pushing it along with Charlie holding onto the side so he wouldn't get lost, Ben walking along beside us. 

“So boys what you wanna see first?” I asked and suddenly got the whole alphabet list of animals they had both named, Ben just laughed and suggested we went around and see each animal as they were placed on the map, which after a while of complaining the boys agreed. Charlie and Jamie got overly excited seeing each animal, Jamie was out of his pushchair now and was walking holding Ben and Charlies hand as i pushed the buggie. Ben was fantastic with them, like really, he was amazing, picking them both up to see over the high walls at the animals they couldn't see, buying them ice cream and treats. We got to the penguins and Jamie let go of their hands and ran towards the glass, I called for him to slow down but he didn't, he was enjoying himself i just didn't want him to get lost. We followed his little trail to the penguins and he was tapping on the glass Ben and Charlie walked over to him and Ben crouched down beside him pointing at the penguins and talking to the 3 year old. We stood by the penguins for about half an hour watching Jamie flail and giggle at them, but he got tired out and after a while fell asleep, Ben carried him as we walked around some more allowing Charlie to see the rest of the animals. We had been there almost all day it was coming towards 5:30pm and it was time to go, we did need to get to Ben's parents to grab my jacket. So we headed back to the car, tied the boys into their seats and headed on our way, Jamie was still flat out and Charlie was admiring the stuffed turtle Ben had got him. 

“Aunt Gracie, where are we going?” Charlie asked and i turned to face him in the car.

“We are going to Ben's Mammy and Daddy's house” I told him and he tilted his little head, confused.

“Why?” 

“Because i left my jacket there the other day, don't worry, we'll get home in time for a film” I told him and he smiled nodding his head. The boys knew when they come to stay at mine i would take them out for the day and then we would go home to watch a disney film with a nice home cooked meal before bedtime. Ben smiled as i sat back in the seat and i glanced at him. “What?” I asked and he glanced at me smiling before turning back to the road.

“How has no one claimed you as their own? How do you not have a family? Its crazy you're single” He told me and i looked down at the bottom of the car before looking back at him.

“I could ask the same about you Benny” I told him and he glanced at me again before smiling and pulling up at his parents place. Jamie woke up and started crying a little, he hated being woke up. I picked him out of the car seat and carried him as Ben helped Charlie out of his seat. He locked up the car and we headed over, Ben knocked twice before walking inside and shouting for his mum. She came in from the kitchen and Charlie immediately took hold of Ben's hand.

“Oh Gracie! You never mentioned you had kids!” She exclaimed and i chuckled softly as Jamie cuddled into me. 

“Oh no, no, They are my brothers, just watching over them for tonight” I told her and she nodded her head understanding.

“They are precious little boys, Hi, whats your name?” Wanda asked Charlie who was holding onto Ben. 

“Ch....Charlie” He told her and she smiled softly.

“Aww, such a cutie, Charlie, would you and your brother like an ice-pop?” She asked and Charlie perked up nodding his head, I looked at Jamie who was looking at Wanda. “Come on sweetie, lets go get you some ice-pops, Ben your father is still upstairs” She told him and he nodded his head, I put Jamie down on the floor and he and Charlie went with Wanda to the kitchen. 

“Come on” Ben spoke quietly and took my hand leading me into the living room. He let go of my hand and sat himself down on the sofa, i sat down beside him and he nudged me playfully, i looked at him and grinned before playfully tickling his ribs and he squirmed down onto the floor laughing. I smirked with my victory as he climbed back onto the sofa, sitting closer to me than he was before. Wanda come in with the two boys and they walked over to us showing us their ice-pops. Wanda smiled at us and sat down in her big comfortable chair as the boys went and sat in front of the TV which was now playing cartoons thanks to Wanda changing the channel. 

“So How long do you have the boys for Grace?” Wanda asked and i smiled glancing at them.

“Just until tomorrow tea time, then they go back home, Ben has been darling to them though, he treated us to the Zoo didn't you Benny” I told her and The grin on Wanda's face could be seen for miles as we both looked at Ben. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Yep, that's me, little charmer” He replied playfully and his mother scoffed making us all laugh. We stayed at Ben's mum and dads for a good two hours, it gets coming to 7:30 and we decided to head off to my flat.We said goodbye to Wanda and went up to say goodbye to Tim before leaving the warm home into the colder night air. We tied the boys in and headed off getting to my flat within 45 minutes because of the traffic. We got got the boys and and headed into the flat, the door was locked so Tommy must have went out for the night, which to be honest was just as well. The boys took their backpacks and carried them into the living room instantly going for the TV, I walked into the kitchen and Ben followed me standing at the doorway, the boys were talking to each other about which dinosaur was the best, i turned and leaned against the bench looking straight at Ben, who was doing exactly the same. 

“Thank you for today, You didn't have to do it... but im honestly grateful” I told him and he smiled at me.

“You're worth it” He replied making me look down at the floor blushing slightly.

“What do you fancy for tea? I normally make the boys a home cooked meal to eat while we watch a film before bed” I told him and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I'll go as the boys what they want” Ben told me and i smiled nodding my head. With that Ben headed into the living room, i started up the oven and Ben come back in, i turned around to face him. “Chicken and sweetcorn dinosaurs with chips and beans, you got them?” He asked and i smirked nodding my head.

“I always stock up when it comes to the weekend, the boys love that meal” I told him and he smiled. “What are they doing?” I asked as i started getting stuff out of the freezer.

“They are watching cartoon network and playing with the box of toys in the corner of the room” He told me and i smiled.

“Good, What time are you wanting to go home?” I asked and he looked at me, “Thats...if you even want to go home” I added and he smiled looking into my eyes. He stepped towards me , i was already against the bench he placed one of his hands on my arm and the other stroking my cheek.

“Grace... I-”

“GRACIE! GRACIE!” Charlie yelled running into the kitchen Ben stepped back and we did nothing but stare each other in the eyes, small smiles on our faces. Was he going to? “JAMIE IS TRYING TO EAT THE DINOSAURS!” He yelled some more and i shushed him slightly while trying not to laugh. 

“Alright, come on, lets go get Jamie” I told him and he took my hand leading me out of the kitchen leaving Ben in there. I told Jamie off and warned him not to try and eat the dinosaurs before heading back into the kitchen. Ben was putting stuff in the oven and a tin of beans in a pan on the hob. “You didn't have to do that Benny” I spoke and he jumped slightly making me giggle slightly.

“Oh, Yeah, uh, don't worry about it, i want to help” he replied and i smiled nodding my head. 

“Okay, Can you get me some plates out the top cupboard for me please, and the two finding nemo juice cups with straws in them, they have lids so the boys done spill it” I stated and he smirked nodding his head. He got the plates and cups out before sitting himself on the bench watching me as i cleaned up a little. There was a note on the fridge from Tom, telling me he was out for the night on a date from someone at his work. Brilliant, flat to ourselves. Me and Ben small talked about our lives, there was so much to him that i hadn't actually would have guessed, he had been through so much.

“Gracie....” Charlie stated coming into the kitchen looking at us both. “You and Ben are on TV” He told us and I looked at Ben and he looked at me. I gulped. Fuck. What? TV? I hurried into the living room where the screen had a small video clip of me and Ben outside that cafe from yesterday. Fuck. Shit. Really?! I held a hand over my mouth as the person on the TV started talking.

\--“Yesterday, Sherlock Star Benedict Cumberbatch was spotted out in town with a pretty little brunette who we have learned from our sources is called Grace Glendenning. It is unknown if the pair are in fact a couple but they have been seen together quite a lot not just by the media but by fans too. Their fling has reached a record breaking speed over the internet, websites such as Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook have been most active for pictures of the pair together. Grace is the apparent Savior of Benedict's father Timothy Carlton, who had a suspected heart attack less than a week ago.” --

“Fling?” Benedict asked, seeming hurt he furrowed his brows and grabbed the control switching it from MTV back to cartoon network. “Do me a favor boys, don't turn the channel over” Ben told them and they nodded their heads. Ben took my hand and pulled me along into the kitchen where he pulled me into a bear hug, i wrapped my arms around him and sighed heavily, wanting to cry. 

“Ben, I cant be all over the internet...i really cant” I told him and he sighed softly stroking my hair gently. 

“It's okay, I'll sort this out, i don't know how just yet, but i promise i will sort it out” He told me, promising in fact. He cupped my face forcing me to look at him, tears in my eyes. “Just stay strong okay, I promise you i will sort this out” He told me softly, looking into my eyes, i nodded my head and he kissed the top of my head. Just then the beeping of the cooker told me the food was done, he stepped back once again and i put the beans on the hob heating them up while i put the food onto the plates. When i put the tray in the sink the beans started bubbling, i stirred them a few times before pouring them onto the side of each plate. Ben called the boys in and me and Ben carried their plates while they carried their juice. The four of us sat at the table and started our late dinner. I sat across from Ben and we often looked into each others eyes while we ate and allowed the boys to chat more about dinosaurs. Its like we were speaking to each other with our eyes. That comforting look he had, soft expression, sparkling eyes. After dinner, Ben helped the boys pick out a DVD to watch before bed, it was coming onto 9pm and they would probably fall asleep watching it. I cleaned up, washed and dried the dishes while they set up the DVD and called my name to come and watch it. I walked into the living room and Ben had apparently got them ready for bed I smiled and sat myself down on the sofa, Ben sat beside me so close our legs were touching and the boys were laying on their stomach's watching the film they had chosen. Apparently tonight was dinosaur night, as they had chosen Disney's Dinosaur. After a while i was uncomfortable and decided to stretch my legs out over Benedict's legs which he added to the comfort by softly stroking my legs from the knees down. About an hour into the film the boys had fallen asleep. 

“Better get these two to bed, you gunna help?” I asked and Ben smiled with a simple nod. I pulled my legs to the side stepping quietly and i picked up Jamie, cradling the little boy in my arms, he groaned a little bit before he fell straight back to sleep. Ben picked up Charlie and we carried them into my bedroom. I pulled the quilt back and gently placed Jamie down in the bed and Ben did the same with Charlie on the other side, we tucked them in and Ben went and stood at the door as i gave them both a kiss on the head, making sure they were comfortable before heading towards Ben placing my hand on his stomach gently to push him back out of the room. I left the door open a little and Ben sat himself in my seat so i got as close to him as i could bringing my legs up and Ben wrapped his arm around me , i cuddled into him and we watched the rest of the film in a comfortable silence. We were both starting to drop off a little and i got up, Ben shaking himself awake slightly.

“Where are you going?” Ben asked groggily, his voice croaked and deep, it gave me shivers as i went into the cupboard in the hallway. I came back in with a big king sized quilt. 

“Just getting a quilt” I told him and he smiled opening his arms for me as i sat down, i wrapped the quilt around us and he turned the TV off with the remote. He wrapped his arms around me and i cuddled into him clinging to the blanket that was covering us both. It was pitch black and silent, It was comfortable and warm. I loved it.


	7. Dinner and a Film?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO so so so soooooo sorry this has taken so long to get out!   
> Thank you all for sticking around and asking when the chapter would be out, hopefully the length of the chapter will pay for the wait! I am honestly so sorry about it, Work has been very busy since its getting close to Christmas..  
> Give me a comment and tell me what you think? <3  
> Thank you all :)

My eyes opened slowly, i reached beside me and picked up my phone checking the time, 6:39am. I sighed softly and let go of my phone beside me before glancing to the side spotting Ben sounds asleep, i tried to move but he draped an arm around my waist pulling me closer. I smiled softly and lay my head on his shoulder, it was quite awkward getting comfortable on the sofa but i enjoyed it far more with Ben cuddling into me. An hour passed and i heard the door open, little Jamie waddled in and stood in front of me and Ben, this was a first, he climbed up on the sofa and pulled the quilt off me before climbing in my lap and curling up a little, bens arm moved from around me to around the both of us, i pulled the quilt back and wrapped my arms around my nephew.

“Charlie still sleepy” Jamie told me and i smiled kissing the top of his head. 

“We'll let him sleep then, are you still sleepy?” I asked him and he shook his head. “Do you want some breakfast?” I asked and he nodded his head, i managed to carefully peel Bens arm from us and get up letting Jamie take my seat. I walked into the bathroom to go to the toilet before getting washed and brush my teeth, after i went into the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal and made Jamie some breakfast. I picked the bowl up and carried it into the living room where Jamie and Ben were curled up asleep. So much for not being tired Jamie. I chuckled softly and placed the bowl on the table before grabbing my phone and snapping a sneaky picture. Seeing how Jamie was asleep, i ate the cereal and cleaned the bowl.

“Auntie Grace, can i have some breakfast please?” I heard Charlies voice as i turned around there he was, i smiled and nodded my head making him up a bowl of cereal. We made our way back into the living room, i placed his breakfast on the table and he sat there eating it quietly. I sat at the table and grabbed my cigarettes, opening the box i pulled one out and headed to the window, i opened it up and light up my smoke. Jamie stirred slightly mumbling against Bens shoulder. Ben opened his eyes and looked around, he looked down and seen Jamie in his arms sleeping before glancing around and making eye contact with me. His face lit up and something in his smile grew and he climbed up out of his seat with Jamie still in his arms, he placed the little boy down on the sofa tucking him in with the big quilt. He reached up to the ceiling stretching almost touching it before settling down. He walked across to me and i looked up at him.

“Good morning Benny” I greeted and he smiled softly placing an arm around my back, i took one more drag of the cigarette and then popped it into Bens mouth, he chuckled and took in a breath. I gave Ben a swift hug and he wrapped both his arms around me. “Do you want a cuppa?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Yeah please darling” He replied and I nodded giving him a pat on the butt before letting go and walking to the kitchen, I peeked over my shoulder just in time to see Ben staring at me with a silly grin on his face. I popped the kettle on and my mind started racing, I could hear Ben talking to Charlie in the living room about cars or something, He was adorable with the kids, he had been all day yesterday made my heart melt thinking back to falling asleep in each others arms last night. I picked up the cup of tea and carried it into the living room where Ben was sitting on the sofa with both boys on his lap. Jamie must have woken up again. I smiled at the sight and placed his cup on the table beside him before sitting down myself.

“So what do you boys want to do today?” I asked and all three of them looked at me.

“Can we watch a film?” Charlie asked and i nodded my head.

“Sure if that's what you boys want to do, go pick one out” I told them and they both climbed down from Ben's lap and ran into my bedroom where the DVD's were. 

“When are you back at work?” Ben asked and i thought for a moment trying to remember what day it was, Sunday? Yes it was Sunday.

“Tomorrow night, when are you back at work?” I asked and he smiled over at me.

“Tomorrow morning, 9am shooting Sherlock, If i have time I'll come see you at work” Ben told me and i grinned.

“If you come for about half twelve, if its not too late for you I will be on my break” I told him and he smiled back at me nodding his head.

“Half twelve, you got it love” He replied, the two boys were back with a film, it was the emperors new groove, Charlie put it in and i pressed play on the remote, as the film started the boys sat on the floor still in their PJ's and i stood up picking the quilt off the floor and folded it up putting it back into the cupboard it belonged in. I went into the kitchen and popped the kettle on wanting a cup of tea myself i heard footsteps and turned to see Ben carrying his cup taking a sip of the tea i had made him.

“Hey” I almost whispered and he smiled putting the cup down on the bench and stood in front of me, i looked up at him and he smirked.

“You know, I've never gotten so close to someone in such little time as we have” He told me and i smiled i could totally agree with him on that.

“I know how you feel, I was thinking exactly the same thing earlier, what we have is something very special, my little smoking buddy” I replied and he chuckled softly.

“Little?” He asked and i laughed at him.

“Yeah little” I repeated and he laughed with me.

“I've been called a few things but never little, its a first” He joked and i smiled up at him. “I really like you Grace, let me take you out tonight, dinner on me, film, theater... whatever you want” He suggested and i thought for a few seconds, it couldn't be bad to go out with Ben could it? Nah of course not, he is charming... handsome a completely honest man that i could trust my life with, probably one of the first too. 

“Okay, I'll go out with you, only if i can host movie night this Friday” I told him and he wrapped his arms around me so i returned the hug and closed my eyes sighing happily. Ben was an amazing man, i had never ever grown so close to anyone as fast as i have with him, he was simply perfect in every way. 

“Its a deal Grace, I'm going to make sure you have the time of your life tonight” He told me and i blushed lightly. It wouldn't take much, i had been having the time of my life ever since i met him. “What time are we taking the boys back?” He asked and i shrugged.

“Probably around two, if we are going out tonight i want to look my best” I told him and he grinned.

“You could show up in your PJ's and still look beautiful Grace, you don't need to make an effort for me” He told me and i looked down to try and hide the flush red shade covering my face. He placed a finger under my chin and gently pulled my face up to look at him. 

“I want to look good, I don't want to be trash talked all over the internet saying You're hanging around with a tramp” I told him and he smiled shaking his head.

“I don't care what they say, no matter what you wear or look like there will always be that one group of people that dislike the person im trying to woo” He replied. Woo? Oh my god, Benedict Cumberbatch just admitted he was trying to woo me, and to be completely honest... It was definitely working. 

“Woo? Do people still use that word Benny?” I asked and he laughed softly before our eyes locked onto each other. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing deeply before opening them again.

“I have to say this... Grace...You are beautiful, I've honestly never met anyone in my life that is beautiful with both looks and personality...You're so special and meeting you is one of the bes-” Ben's phone went off, ringing in his pocket. “fuck” He mumbled, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily digging into his pocket to see who it was. “If that was anyone else I would have ignored it... Sorry love you'll have to excuse me for a moment” He told me before answering the phone, his free arm was still wrapped around my waist as he talked on the phone. I couldn't believe what he had just said, it was the most beautiful speech anyone had given me in my life, and the fact he had to close his eyes and prepare to say it made my stomach knot, he was nervous, and it was adorable. He was on the phone for a good ten minutes and i had made the hard decision to let go of him and make a cup of tea. He had just finished on the phone when i was pouring the water into the cup, i finished stirring and picked it up turning around to look at Ben.

“Whats wrong?” I asked and he shook his head looking into my eyes.

“Nothing, I'm on the Graham Norton show this week with Michael Fassbender and Karl Pilkington” Ben told me and i smiled.

“Thats a good thing though right?” I asked, wondering why he had looked so...down.

“Yeah, no yeah its brilliant, but they interrupted me” Ben replied and i smiled softly, i placed the cup down on the bench and walked over to him cupping his face with both my hands. 

“I know, but from what you had said... I know for a fine fact nothing can break what we have... Even if the tabloids follow us around all night tonight, i don't give a monkeys as long as I'm with you” I told him and he looked into my eyes, a small smile on his face. “Come on, lets go watch this film with the boys and then we'll take them home, I wanna spend some quality time with my smoking buddy” I told him and he smirked, i turned around and Ben playfully smacked my butt just as i went to pick up my tea, I got a fright making a little yelping noise and managed to spill it over on the bench.

“Oh shit I'm so sorry!” Ben apologized and i laughed placing the cup upright so i could laugh some more. “I'm so sorry grace” He fumbled through one of the draws getting out a few tea towels and moving to in front of me to clean it up, i stepped back trying to find my lungs to breathe.

“Ben” I laughed, as he continued to clean the dripping liquid. “Benny!” I laughed some more and he turned around to face me, the look on his face made me buckle with laughter, i wrapped my arms around him and he returned the hug letting out a little chuckle. “You are adorable Ben, please never change” I told him before we let go of each other. He grinned down at me and we cleaned up the mess before heading into the living room tealess. I sat beside Ben on the sofa as the film went on and eventually it finished, Ben watched one of the sports channels as i got the two boys cleaned up, teeth brushed and dressed for the day. We got them into the car in their car seats, Ben drove to my brothers and honked the horn when we arrived. Andrew walked out of the house his face was white. 

“Grace, Mum's here, be nice” He warned me and i looked over at Ben who was getting the boys out of their seats.

“Hey, don't start that SHE was the one that disowned me, so don't start telling me to be nice when all she seems to do is scream and shout at me” I whispered harshly, i didn't mean to but being blamed for what had happened... I wasn't having that.

“I know, I know, But -oh shit she's coming okay just please, i don't want you guys to argue in front of the boys” Andrew told me and i nodded my head. We looked over at Ben who was struggling to get Jamie's car seat undone. As my mother walked out of the door i walked around the side of the car and placed a hand on Bens arm softly, he looked at me and stepped back with a smile. I got my youngest nephew out of the car and placed him on the floor gently. 

“My mum's here so I don't want to stay long” I spoke quietly to Ben and he nodded his head, he looked over the car to where Andrew and my mum where. I looked over and Andrew had gotten Charlie out of the car the two boys were playing in the front yard now. 

“So who is your friend?” My mum asked with a tone i had never heard before. “ He's no where near as nice as the lovely boys i picked out for you” She spoke out in that same tone, It wasn't very nice.

“Hey, shut up about Ben, He is in fact the nicest man I have ever met in my entire life, he is ten times the man any of those random blokes you pulled off the street to date me, If you don't like Ben, tough, I'm not on this planet to please you” I yelled back at her, Ben placed his hands on my waist and his touch relaxed me, i closed my eyes and turned around to face him, he looked at me in the eyes and gave a small smile.

“How dare you speak to me like that” She yelled Andrew was trying to calm her down, telling her to shut up and get back in the house but no, mum was never one to take orders. I turned back around Ben's hands still on my waist as i did.

“You know what, I'm not even going to argue with you anymore, i give up, you win, do what you want with your life, but don't you dare tell me how to live my life. If i want to be with Ben, I will, whether it makes you happy or not!” I told her opening the door of the car and getting the car seats out, Ben got back into the driver seat and i placed the car seats next to Andrew. “Andrew, I'm sorry we aren't staying longer” I told him and he nodded his head, i got into the car and Ben started the engine and drove out of the street. “I'm sorry you had to see all of that” I apologized and gazed over at Ben.

“Dont worry about it love, I'm here if you need me.. you know that right? Like...how can i put this... If you need someone to talk to, some to hug, someone to help you fall asleep, cook clean, dance, you name it, if you need it... I'm here for you, i wont abandon you”Ben told me, i had teared up a little, no one had ever said anything like that to me before. 

“ Pull over” I told him, he pulled into the next available parking spot on the side of the street and when he did i unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over wrapping him in a hug a few tears falling down my face. “ You know, i always knew my mum would disown me at one point...but back then i thought i was going to be alone in the world with no one to care, and then i met you and everything has changed, Thank you Ben...really thank you so much” I sniffled at the end and he kissed the side of my head before clinging to the hug for a few more moments. Eventually we let go, my eyes had went red and puffy and he wiped a falling tear from my cheek with his thumb ever so gently, i held his hand to my cheek a little longer before giving his hand a swift kiss and letting him have it back. We drove on to Bens apartment and went inside, we sat and talked for about four hours before even realizing the time. But let me tell you, i feel closer to Ben right now than i did five hours ago, Its like him being there while my mother was raging, allowing him to see her true colours had made our bond even stronger. The day went by pretty quickly Ben got dressed for our night out in a nice pair of black jeans with black shoes and a nice white shirt with a proper dinner jacket over the top, he was wearing joop jump, my favourite mens aftershave, his hair was combed back and he looked absolutely stunning. He drove us to my flat so i could get dressed, when we got inside the door was locked so Tom must have been at work or still out with his date. We got inside and Ben went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, i went straight into the bathroom and hopped in the shower and got dressed in a nice knee length black dress with some black heels to go with it. I dried out my hair and straightened it before putting on a little bit of make up and a locket i got off of my father which held a picture of me and him. It was one of the most treasured items i held dear to my heart and i only ever wore it on the specialist of occasions. I put my keys phone and other random items i may need into my bag and i walked out of the bedroom to where Ben was sitting on the sofa watching TV. He turned as i entered the room and a smile grew on his face.

“Wow, Grace you look... beautiful” His deep voice ran through my body giving me shivers, i smiled up at him.

“Thank you Benny” I replied and the smile couldn't be wiped from his face. I looked around before grabbing my keys from my bag and nudging my head towards the door slightly. “ We ready to go?” I asked and he smiled nodding his head. He held out his hand and i took it without any thought and we walked out of the flat, i locked the door and went out into the dark streets towards his car. We got in and belted up before starting the engine Ben looked at me.

“So, what do you fancy doing?” He asked and i shrugged my shoulders. “Dinner then a film?” He asked and i smiled nodding my head.

“Sure, that sounds perfect” I replied and he started the engine. We headed on our way and i looked out of the car window the sky started getting darker earlier with it being the beginning of October it had gotten to a stage where the nights were getting colder and soon i would have to get my winter stuff out. I hated winter, i hated the cold. The only good thing about winter was Christmas, although this year i would have to spend it alone thanks to my mother disowning me obviously i would still get the family presents but i don't want to be anywhere near my mother in fear of arguing like we had earlier today. The next thing i know Ben nudged me, we had stopped in a car park outside of the restaurant. “Sorry Ben, i must have zoned out there” I told him and he chuckled softly.

“Its okay darling, You ready for dinner?” He asked and i nodded my head. We got out of the car and headed inside, Ben tipped the doorman a tenner getting u a table at the back out of the way of people. We sat down and i placed my bag on the floor beside me getting myself comfortable in the chair, Ben took off his jacket placing it behind his chair. “What kind of wine do you like?” He asked and i shrugged.

“I don't normally drink wine, so just get what you like” I told him and he smiled with a nod, the waiter come over and Ben ordered our wine. “So do you come here a lot?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I've been here a few times with Martin and his wife, and a few times with Rupert, which ended up everyone thinking we were a couple” Ben told me and we both laughed. “Which isn't bad but when Rupert goes along with it hanging off my arm and kisses my cheek every now and then...” He added and i laughed a little more. I couldn't help it Benedict just made me happy, I felt the need to be with him but i know we both have jobs so having a relationship with him would be very difficult if not impossible. The waiter come back with our wine and poured it for us before taking off again. “Have you ever been here?” Ben asked and i shook my head.

“No, All the dates I've been on have been in coffee shops” I told him and chuckled softly.

“So this is a date?” Ben asked and looked over at me, his hands resting on the table.

“I hope it is, Do you want it to b-”

“Yes” He replied before i even got around to finishing the question. He giggled lightly and placed my hand on the top of his. We picked up our glasses of wine and took a sip. Dinner went amazingly well, better than any date i was forced into in the past. We went to see a film just across the road from the place we ate dinner so we didn't have to drive and Ben had a chance to let the wine wear off a little. It was a romantic comedy film, i couldn't remember the name of it but it was decent enough that i could buy it on DVD when it comes out. Ben stopped the car outside my flat and turned off the engine, we glanced at each other and smiled.

“Thank you for Tonight Benny... Its honestly been amazing..thank you” 

“Oh don't worry about it, Thank you for coming out with me, I've really enjoyed myself, I hope we can do this again soon” He replied and i smiled softly. 

“I hope we can too... Give me a text later Benny, again Thank you” I told him, I gave him a light peck on the cheek before climbing out of the car and shutting the door. He started the engine and i waved him off. Ugh there he goes, I wish i was back in the warm car with him. I got back inside the house, the door was open so Tom must have gotten back i walked inside dropping my bag to the floor before wondering into the living room.

“Where have you been? Its like nearly midnight” Tom told me and i nodded with a little grin on my face.

“I was on a date” I told him and he sat up, back straight eyes on me. 

“Who with? Is he cute? Do i know him? Where did he take you?... It is a he right?” He mumbled out and i couldn't help myself i laughed out a little and smiled nodding my head.

“Yes He's a man, He's called Benedict... He's in that show you like uh Sherlock? I don't know I'll find out again and-”

“Benedict Cumberbatch took you on a date?” He asked and i nodded my head. “Thee. Benedict. Cumberbatch?” He asked and i nodded my head again. 

“Yeah” I replied a rather large smile on my face Tom looked at me and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Describe him” Tom told me and i laughed.

“Uh, okay He's tall, dark curls... uh his eyes are of a colour i have never seen on a human before... Blue green with a hint of gray and yellow, cheekbones that could cut paper, He's very smart... Athletic, handsome, the deepest voice I've heard on a man... He is a dream” I explained very slowly, i hadn't noticed that my eyes had closed and i was smiling, i opened them and looked at Tom who looked gobsmacked. “Here, i'll prove it i took a picture of him this morning with my Jamie,they fell asleep on the sofa” I told him and grabbed the camera from a shelf and turned it on skipping through the pictures finding the one with Ben and Jamie and giving it to Tom. He took it and looked down, pressing the zoom on the camera no doubt to get a better look.

“Holy fucking shit on my dick!” He exclaimed

“That is a phrase i never want to hear again in my life” 

“Thats him! Thats Benedict, holy shit GRACE!” Tom exclaimed jumping up form his seat clutching the camera. “GRAACE!” He yelled again.

“What?” I asked

“GRACE! You.... Him....TOGETHER?!”He changed the loudness between his words causing me to roll my eyes, he tended to do that when he got overly excited, it happened when we were kids too. 

“Well we aren't 'officially' together, i mean it was just one date” I told him and he jumped onto the sofa beside me sitting down showing me the picture. 

“ But he was here. In this flat?” He asked and i nodded my head.

“Yep he stayed over last night, and no nothing happened” I warned him before he had the chance to ask. He was like that, He was like a brother to me. 

“So are you going out again?” Tom asked and before i could say anything my phone vibrated in my bag. I got up and picked it out before returning to my seat on the sofa beside Tom. I unlocked it and opened the message.  
 _  
11:54pm  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: Thank you again for tonight, I literally had the best night of my life with you xx_

Tom let out a little aww, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. 

“Awwwwww, My little Gracey has herself a boyfriend!” Tom chimed and i laughed. “Text him back!” He ordered me and i stood up sticking my tongue out and taking my phone into my bedroom.

“Goodnight Tommy” I chimed back at him before closing my door and sitting on my bed. What should i write back? My mind was racing, i didn't want to rush and end up scaring him off, i wasn't used to such attention from a man.   
__  
11:56  
To: - Benedict-  
Msg: I had a really good time too Benny anyway should you be texting? I thought you were driving you big rebel you :P xx

_11:58_  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: Traffic lights ;) But I'm home now laying in bed and all i can think about is our night out, honestly cant believe how much fun it was... I really miss you xx 

_11:59pm_  
To: - Benedict-  
Msg: I miss you too Benny, i really hope we can have more nights like tonight.. when are you off next? xx 

I picked up the cigarette box from my nightstand and light one up waiting for a reply. I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into bed finishing my smoke before pulling the covers up to my chin my phone in my hand.  
 __  
12:03am  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: I'm off Friday when we have our Film night, I think we should have a disney themed night, That could be fun im sure Rupert would enjoy it too xx

_12:04am_  
To: - Benedict-  
Msg: I think thats a brilliant idea Benny, good thinking. Ill pick out my Disney DVD's before i go to work tomorrow and stack them up beside my TV ready for friday then hehe I cant wait! Xx 

_12:06am_  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: I cant wait either, It will be a blast. Just you, me and Rupert. X 

_12:28am_  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: I think you fell asleep, bless you grace. I'll text you in the morning, sweet dreams darling xxxx 

My eyes opened slowly and i looked around, I was curled up in my quilt my phone sitting on my other pillow face down. I picked it up and read the two texts from Benedict i missed. Oops. 

_09:34am_  
To: - Benedict-  
Msg: Sorry Benny you were right i did fall asleep, hehe. Hopefully you have your phone on silent because you're on set right now right? Hopefully you do and i haven't spoilt a scene! :P xx 

I sent the message and pulled the covers from my body sitting up and picking a smoke out of the box lighting it up. I climbed out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown covering up my body so i could get a cup of tea and watch some TV. I popped the kettle onto boil and got myself a cup before moving into the living room and putting the TV on before going back into the kitchen to make my tea, once i did i sat myself down on the sofa one leg crossed over the other finishing off my smoke and putting it out in the ash tray. It was Monday and i couldn't wait for Friday. A night in with Benny and Rupert, of course i was excited for it, i couldn't wait.


	8. Tom Hiddleston and Disney Marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read this one, I wanted to get this out as soon as i could because im so excited for you guys to read it!  
> There is a little gift in this chapter from my pal from Ireland, she's been having a rough couple of weeks and i wanted to cheer her up!   
> I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
> Please tell me what you think! Thank you all to those who commented on my last chapter and have stayed with me!   
> Work doesnt help at all but you know, Hopefully the length of this chapter pays for it all!!

The next few days had flew by, i went to work and Ben come to see me on the Monday night with Martin, Rupert and the one and only Mark Gatiss. I helped them find where some items were in the shop, Ben Martin and Rupert were all still in costume as they were doing an extra night shoot for some footage they had missed out. They all joined me on my 45 minute break outside of the store they signed autographs for my co-workers and we all had a really good laugh. They were telling me how shooting on set went today and how many fans had shown up on the streets to watch them film, it sounded pretty amazing, me of course i was in bed getting ready for night shift otherwise i would have went along and seen them all. Before they left i got a hug from them all and an extra special kiss on the cheek from Ben which made my night and i had the biggest grin on my face for the rest of my shift. Throughout the week Ben and I, never stopped texting or phoning each other, when we were both on breaks we would phone each other he even phoned me on my breaks at stupid o'clock in the morning. It was now Thursday night and i had got a phone call from my manager telling me i had booked in a holiday for tonight so i didn't have to go into work, tonight was the night Ben was to be seen on the Graham Norton Show with Michael Fassbender and Karl Pilkington. It was meant to be on air Friday night but there was a football match on so they switched the days. I sat myself on the sofa in nothing but my dressing gown, my flatmate Tom was away on a small holiday with his boyfriend until Monday which meant i had the flat to myself for a long weekend, fantastic. There was a sudden knock at the door causing me to jump out of my little daze, i quickly got up and walked to the door carrying my cup of tea i opened the door.

“Ben! Hi!” I chimed and he grinned from ear to ear before looking me up and down.

“Did we come at a wrong time?” He asked as the one and only Tom Hiddleston peeked his head around the corner with a cheeky grin. I was confused why he asked and then looked myself up and down. Shit. 

“Uhh..Oh shit im not even decent boys! Come on in ill be two seconds!” I called running back into the flat and into my bedroom almost spilling my cup of tea. Its a good job i was wearing my long dressing gown. I put on a pair of sweats and a thin spaghetti strap top before walking back out cup in hand. I looked towards the door and heard quiet chatter and giggling in the kitchen like school children. I walked over and smiled at the two men. “Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting anyone over” I told them and the two men smiled.

“Sorry i didn't warn you in advance darling, i wanted to surprise you” Ben told me before Tom gave a little throaty cough. “Oh right, Grace... This is my good friend Tom Hi-”

“Tom Hiddleston, Miss Grace and let me just say Its a pleasure to meet you, Ben hasn't ever shut up about you” Tom told me and i blushed a deep red giving Ben a quick glance before shaking Toms hand although he cupped it up and kissed the back of it in one swift movement. I couldn't help but smile as he gently let go of my hand.

“Well aren't you a little charmer ey, Little Hiddles” I taunted playfully earning a laugh from Ben and a confused look from Tom.

“Little? Little Hiddles?” He retorted with a smirk and i nodded my head. 

“Sounded good in my head” I admitted earning a laugh from both men. 

“Tea?” Ben asked the two of us and i held the cup up showing i already had one. He had gotten that comfortable he wanted to make tea in my own home, It sounded silly but it made me feel good inside. 

“Yes please Benny” Tom stated, he was leaning against the bench and it was just starting to settle in that Tom Hiddleston... Loki was in my flat. I looked the two over and smiled when my eyes met Bens. “So Gracey, I've heard nothing but Grace, Grace, Grace for the past god knows how long, seem's someone has a little crush on you” Tom teased with a cheeky grin, Ben bowed his head slightly to hide the slight redness rushing to his face. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Ben did nothing but clear his throat before turning to us both giving Tom a little smirk.

“So uh, what do you have planned for tonight?” Ben asked and i took a sip of my tea before glancing at the two handsome men in my kitchen.

“I was actually just gunna have a quiet night and watch The Graham Norton Show you know, since you are on it” I admitted and Ben raised his eyebrows.

“Oh! Yes! I forgot that was on tonight, do you mind if i sit with?” Tom asked and i shrugged my shoulders.

“Please yourself Tom” I replied and he grinned taking the cup of tea from Bens hands. “Ben, will you be staying too?” Tom asked turning to one of his best friends, me and Ben met eyes and i smiled softly.

“Of course” he replied simply before sending a sly flirty wink my way, i held back a giggle and licked my lips before nudging my head towards the sitting room and heading out of the kitchen, both men followed suit and i sat myself on the sofa in the middle, Ben and Tom sat on either side of me, Ben being a little closer than Tom was. Ben took off his shoes and pulled his feet under his body getting to a more comfortable position as Tom crossed one leg over the other. “Its not on until 10 tonight... we have five hours to kill” Ben told us and i nodded my head. 

“Do you two want to play on my playstation while i take a shower? I really wasn't expecting you two to pop in and i feel wrong sitting in clean clothes when i haven't showered” I offered and Ben nodded his head.

“Sure darling, you take your time, We'll figure this out” Ben told me standing up from his seat as i did. He smiled down at me and gave me a slight hug before tapping my butt sneakily i giggled.

“Play nice boys” I stated patting Toms head as i walked by him into my bedroom to ready myself for a shower. I could hear them laughing and trying t figure out how to put the playstation on using the controls and which plug belonged to which system. I stripped off and wrapped myself in my dressing gown before picking up my phone and texting Ben, even though he was in the next room. 

_5:17pm_  
To: - Benedict-  
Msg: Now now boys, play nice ;) xx 

I sent the text and heard his phone go off in the next room both men shutting up, I walked out of the room in again, nothing but my dressing gown just as the two started laughing at the text. 

“Dont you worry my dear, Benny is behaving” Tom told me and i laughed. I headed across the hall and into the bathroom to get in the shower. While showering i could hear the lads laughing while playing a game, so obviously they had figured out how to put the game on, i couldn't quite hear what they were playing but it sounded like they were having fun. I made my shower last longer than i normally would and got out brushing my teeth wrapped in a towel. I carried my dressing gown out of the bathroom and both men turned to look at me. 

“Oh sorry love” Ben mumbled both guys turning their heads back towards the television where they were playing Lego Marvel Super Heros. Oh fun they found my guilty pleasure. 

“Don't worry about it boys, I have nothing to hide, I hope you are having fun” I told them heading across the hallway towards my bedroom. Tom opened his mouth and turned before realizing i was still in just a towel before turning back with a little giggle.

“Yes, we are dear, thank you for allowing us to play this fantastic game” Tom told me and i smiled going into the bedroom and closing the door to dry myself off. I unwrapped the towel from my body and dried my hair off with the extra towel. I changed into the clothes i had on before before wrapping my dressing gown around my body. Picking up the wet towels i carried them out of the room and dropped them int he wash basket just in the bathroom before plopping myself down between the boys on the sofa, although Ben and slid down to the carpet resting his elbows on his knees as the two played the game.

“Have you seen Loki yet?” I asked glancing at Tom and he grinned.

“Not yet we haven't” He replied and i grinned back at him.

“Oh, he's fantastic” I told him and the grin on Toms face never faded.

“Oh, well thank you my dear” Tom giggled out before concentrating on the game. I watched them play for a little longer before crabbing my cigarettes and dropping one on Bens lap, he looked down realizing what it was and turned to face me.

“Thank you darling” He said popping it into his mouth, i lit mine up before leaning over and lighting Bens for him as he was still concentrating on the game with Tom.

“You don't mind if we smoke do you Tom?” I asked looking at him and he smiled with a shake of the head, i didn't even think about asking before we lit them up.

“No, not at all dear, your house your rules” Tom replied and i smiled reaching over him to grab the ash tray before getting comfortable again. A cut scene come onto the screen and the boys couldn't take their eyes off the screen. “Loki! There i am!” Tom called out as Loki and Doctor Doom come onto the screen. Ben and myself started laughing and after the cut scene Tom joined in too. 

“Oh boy, That is so going on twitter” I laughed and Tom grinned. 

“Oh you have twitter? Giver me it and i will follow you love” Tom told me and i glanced at him with a smile.

“Really?” I asked and he nodded his head. I grabbed my phone and the boys paused the game I finished my cigarette and handed the ashtray to Ben bringing my knees up and leaning towards Tom slightly as i opened twitter on my phone. He ot his phone out and searched my twitter name. He showed me the picture and i nodded with a smile. “Yep that's me, I'm already following you” I admitted and he grinned.

“Awe, darling” He stated sweetly before pressing the button to follow me. I had a little funny feeling inside and it forced out a squeaky little giggle. Ben smirked at us before stubbing out his cigarette. The boys started on the game again and i messed around on twitter for a little while, having a little look at what was going on Facebook. I noticed a few pictures of me and Ben again scrolling through the comments most of them were guessing who i was, most of them were just saying i was a friend, some were saying girlfriend, and others were saying i was his assistant. 

“Are you coming to movie night tomorrow night Tom? You're welcome to come” I suggested and he looked at me.

“I would darling, but I'm doing a night shoot for a film im in” He replied and i nodded my head. “I'f im free next time I'll definitely come along” Tom added and i grinned.

“Okay, do you guys want a lager?” I asked standing up out my seat taking my phone with me. The boys nodded their heads and i grinned walking away from them and into the kitchen. I grabbed three beers out of the fridge and opened them up before carrying them back into the living room handing one to each of them. We all took a sip and they carried on with the game as i looked on Twitter again. 

“Ben, Grace, come take a picture with me so i can update twitter” Tom told us and i grinned. Ben paused the game and sat beside me again, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pressing his face close to mine as tom did the same on the other side before taking a selfie with us two in it. “Brilliant, thank you” It wasn't long before i received a notification on twitter, Tom had tagged me in it, i smiled opening it up and had a look at the caption. 

'Having a brilliant time with Ben and @GracexGlendenning playing games and taking over the lego world!'

I faved and retweeted before putting my phone down, Ben had stayed up on the sofa and i leant towards him resting my head on his shoulder letting out a yawn as the two continued to play on the console. 

“Tired darling?” Ben asked and i nodded. “come here” He told me pausing the game and opening an arm for me, i cuddled into him resting my head on his shoulder, he was so comfortable. His arms wrapped around me so he could continue playing the game with Tom, they were better at the game than i was and i was enjoying watching them have a good time laughing and talking while they played, their voices relaxed me. “Comfortable?” Ben asked his voice just above a whisper and i nodded my head with a little smile, not even wanting to speak i was so relaxed in his arms, i wanted this more. I kept cuddled into Ben for the entire time they played on my Playstation, sipping at my alcohol. After they had completed two missions they decided to turn it off. “We still have three hours, what do you want to do?” Ben asked and i shrugged yawning again. 

“Well i think little Grace needs a nap” Tom teased with a chuckle.

“Nah, i slept all day i had work last night, I'm going to go to sleep at about midnight” I told him and he grinned. “So, what do you boys want to do?” I asked looking between the two, still cuddling into Ben. Ben wiggled away from me climbing from his seat, picking up the three empty bottles. 

“I'll be right back” Ben commented heading into the kitchen, I watched him walk away, not realizing i was smiling, Tom grinned looking at me, i caught him in the corner of my eye.

“What?” I asked blushing lightly.

“You like him” Tom told me and i laughed nervously.

“What? What are you talking about?” I asked biting my bottom lip and looking away form him, he giggled and nudged me playfully, teasing me. Ben flicked off the light in the kitchen and all Tom could do was grin, i blushed even more as Ben come over handing us another bottle of lager each. “Thanks Benny” He sat himself down beside me again resting one of his ankles over the other on his outstretched legs. I pulled mine up under myself before leaning over Tom to grab the remote. I sat back and flicked through the channels leaving it on the music channels on MTV, Myself, Ben and Tom sat watching the music videos, Tom and I had a little sing along with a few of them Ben giggling the whole time. 4 more beers each and a whole lot of songs, It was finally time for the Graham Norton show to come on so I got up as Ben put the right channel on and i grabbed some more beers. I grabbed the last three of the crate and carried them into the living room not before stopping and putting the heating on for a little bit, I plonked myself between the boys again closer to Ben as he wrapped an arm around the back of where i was sitting. Michael Fassbender and Karl Pilkington were on the sofa as Ben was late. 

“You were late for the show? Benny, that's terrible!” Tom teased and i giggled.

“I know, i had just finished filming and had to rush over, It was a close call” Ben admitted before long Graham was introducing Ben and mispronounced his name, which had myself and Tom laughing like mad. “I still cant believe he did that” Ben told us before laughing with us. 

\--“Benedict! Its great to finally have you here!” Graham teased the actor, i was cuddling my knees grinning my eyes glued to the screen. “Lets get straight into it then, You're late because you've been filming right? Any details on what you are filming at the moment?” Graham asked and Ben smiled.

“Yes, i was in fact still in costume on my way here, i literally had to strip in the car over” Ben joked earning a laugh from the audience and Graham as well as the two blokes sitting with him on the sofa. “I'm joking about the car, It was very fast paced getting here though, being rushed straight from the set to come here, its insane” Ben admitted and Graham nodded holding his little card notes, he glanced down and looked at the three men on the sofa. 

“So Benedict, Michael, you both have been recently seen with young ladies in photos all over the internet, and I'm guessing pretty much EVERYONE is dying to know who these lovely looking ladies are!” Graham started and the smile slipped from my face and i was intently watching the screen. Here it comes. “Ben, lets start with your little lady, I'm guessing shes the one that saved your dad right? There was a whole thing about it on the news” Graham started and Ben nodded his head with a smile.

“"Her name is Grace, As you've just said she saved my father, he suffered a small heart attack and his heart had stopped, and what the doctors called a miracle she brought him back with CPR, I met her and we've gotten to be very close over the past few weeks, she really is just an amazing woman and it’s really a blessing that I've gotten to know her" Benedict responded and myself and Tom both let out a little 'awwe' before looking over at Ben. 

“Wow, she sounds like a real keeper, is there anything other than friends going on between you two?” Graham asked and Ben licked his lips before shaking his head.

“At the moment i cant say there is” -- Benedict replied and i wasn't even paying attention, my heart was still wrapped up on what he had said about me. My heart was n my throat. 

“Ben, thank you, I honestly cant believe how lucky i am to have someone like you in my life” I told him Tom was keeping quiet allowing us to have a little moment. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Ben giving him a hug, he responded by wrapping his arms around me, i kissed his cheek before pulling back and looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. My attention was diverted back to the screen where Ben had gotten an applause from the audience.

\-- “So Michael! You too have also been seen out and about with a young lady in Ireland, care to tell?” Graham asked and Michael smiled almost looking as if a blush was sweeping over his face. 

“Yes, shes my girlfriend!” Michael earned a roar of excitement from both audience and Graham, Ben and Karl laughing at everyone's reaction. “She's from Ireland like myself, Her name is Natasha, we've been going out for five months now” Michael stated and i decided to lean into Ben, he wrapped his arm around me and i lay my head on his shoulder. 

“Ooh, so you could say its getting pretty serious right?” Graham asked and Michael nodded his head.

“Yeah you could say that, It hasn't been long but this five months I've got to say has been the happiest I've been in a very long time” Michael admitted, and the entire audience awwed at him earning a laugh from the panel. -- By the time the show had finished i was yawning and fighting to keep myself awake. Be nudged me and i opened my eyes. 

“We're going to head off now darling” Ben told me and I nodded standing up from my comfortable position cuddling into Benedict. Ben put his shoes back on and the two men put their coats and scarfs on as i walked them to the door. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you Grace. I hope we meet again soon” Tom spoke softly taking my hand and kissing the back of it ever so softly before pulling me in for a tight hug, I giggled and hugged him back. 

“Same here Tom, It's been really fun” I replied and he agreed. I turned to Ben after letting go of Tom and he wrapped his arm around me. Tom left us alone for a few moments and went down the stairs standing outside. I looked up at Ben and he smiled faintly down at me. 

“I..uh...I want to thank you for coming over tonight Benny, It really mean a lot that ou feel comfortable enough to just turn up, even if i was just in my dressing gown... I loved seeing you and meeting Tom, thank you” I told him softly, just above a whisper. I didnt know why i was speaking so quietly maybe it was because i just wanted Ben to hear, or i was nervous, or possibly even scared to show my true feelings in fear of getting hurt...but Ben would never hurt me. 

“I was honestly just going to come over on my own tonight but Tom called me and asked if i wanted to hang out, I'm glad you two are getting along we are going to have a lot more nights like this in the future i hope” Ben told me and i smiled up at him. 

“I know we will”

“Goodnight grace my darling.I will text you in the morning” Ben told me and i smiled he leaned down kissing my cheek, and before he pulled away i kissed his, my lips pressed against his skin ever so softly for a few seconds i slowly pulled back my arms snaking around his neck and his around my waist for one last hug. It was as if we were never going to see each other again, but in fact we will be seeing each other tomorrow. I pulled back after a few moments and walked back inside my flat. 

“Goodnight Benny” I called gently as he walked down the stairs, the door closed and i heard him and Tom talking outside, i couldn't exactly make out what they were saying but they sounded happy. I smiled shutting my door and locking it up before walking into the living room picking up all the empty bottles and taking them into the kitchen before turning off the TV, lights and walking into my bedroom having a smoke before i went to bed. 

\--  
The next morning i woke, for a few moments not realizing where i was until i looked around, It was my own room. Doofus. I grinned at myself reaching over to my night stand grabbing my phone and unlocking it the time was 11:45am. Holy shit. I slept for nearly 11 hours. I also had two messages, one from Ben and one from Wanda. I also had over fifty twitter notifications. I furrowed my brows slightly and decided to check the messages first, licking over my dry lips as i opened the one from Ben first. 

_7:08am_  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: Good morning sweetheart, I hope i havent woke you up. Myself and Rupert will be over at about 6pm tonight so dont forget! Tom was telling me how much he adored you last night on our walk home, He really admires you! He will be at our next movie night, which i think will be at my place. I cant wait to see you again x 

I couldn't get the smile from my face, i climbed out of bed grabbing my dressing gown and tying it around myself grabbing my cigarettes and lighter carrying my phone past the living room and into the kitchen to get myself my regular morning cup of tea. While the kettle was boiling i text Ben back.

_11:53_  
To: - Benedict-  
Msg: Morning Benny! I've literally just woke up so you didnt wake me haha! Aww, Tom is really great, Had so much fun singing and dancing to them silly tunes last night. I cant wait to see you two, you mostly though! X 

I sent the text and made my tea, carrying it into the living room before settling myself down on the sofa putting the TV on. I lit up a cigarette grabbing the ashtray from the floor where Ben had put it last night, i put it on the arm of the chair before opening y text from Wanda.

_9:44am_  
Sender: -Wanda-  
Msg: Good morning dear, i was wondering if you would like to come over for a little party myself and Tim are throwing for Ben before he goes away to America for a two weeks, It's a little surprise party so If you want to come give me a ring sometime today so we can figure some plans. X 

I grinned, aww how lovely! Tim must be feeling better if they were throwing a party for him. I decided i would finish my cigarette before calling Wanda, in the mean time i opened up twitter and glanced at all the notifications. Over fifty. Yeah. Try over three hundred! People asking questions, following me because of the picture that Tom uploaded last night. I giggled at a few of the replies, most of them were saying how good the lads were looking, others asking the lads questions that had nothing to do with the picture and a few odd comments on myself. I was flattered really, both Tom and Ben's fans were being supportive, a few of them asking who i was, replied to those replies were telling them to go and watch the Graham Norton Show. I smirked and continued scrolling through the notifications until i came upon one from Tom which read:  
-@GracexGlendenning You are a complete darling! Had so much fun tonight even though we didnt do much! Hope the three of us can get together again very soon! X

I giggled at the tweet, Tom was such a sweetheart, he was so kind and generally did what he could to please his Family, friends and fans. I decided to tweet back.

-@twhiddleston Aww, Tom you are so sweet! I also had a lot of fun, we should definitely get together again soon, love spending time with my boys! X

I read it over a few times hoping i wasn't about to send something that would make things awkward, 'My boys'. Was that too far? I decided to risk it and sent the tweet, when it sent i cleared my notifications deciding i would go through them again later. As i was about to phone Wanda i got another notification, another tweet. I opened it up and i had a reply from Tom.

-@GracexGlendenning Well You should know your boys love spending time with you too! X

For the next hour I did nothing but smoke and tweet with Tom, back and forth. Fans faving both our replies and replying to our replies trying to join the conversation. I replied to a few of the Fan's asking who i was, if i knew them personally. Half of them tried to get me to follow back, although i didn't follow anyone i didn't know personally other than a few celebrities. Eventually the tweeting died down a little and i managed to give a ring to Wanda.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Wanda It's Grace”

_"Oh grace! Hi darling, i didn't think you were going to ring, how are you doing?”_

“I wouldn't ignore your request Wanda, Im great thank you how are you?”

_“Oh wonderful darling, I'm very well myself thank you, now as i said in my text Me and Tim are throwing a little party for our Ben tomorrow night if you are interested in coming”_

'our' Ben? I apparently liked that thought as i couldn't get the smile from my face.

“Yeah of course! It will be fun! What do you need me to do?” 

_“Well, If you could get Ben to come over at about 5pm tomorrow, maybe ask him to come along to mine with you as I asked you to come over, I'm positive he'll say yes, His friends Tom, Martin and Martins wife Amanda are already coming, a few close family and friends are too so Just get Ben here by any means”_

“Okay! Job done Wanda, Thank you for inviting me, Really I honestly feel so happy, How is Tim doing?”

_“He's feeling a lot better, He's walking around and doing stuff for himself, He' still taking it easy though, Anyway i have to shoot off and phone some people for tomorrow, See you then, goodbye!”_

After i said goodbye to Wanda we hung up and i grinned. This was the first party i had been invited to in a long time. I was very excited. Not only would i be spending tonight with Ben, but also all day tomorrow and tomorrow night at his parents party for him. What was the reason again? Ben was going away?...Why didn't he tell me? I would have to ask him tomorrow...Not that he had any reason to tell me... I finished my cup of tea and decided to get dresses, i needed a few drinks and snacks for tonight. Once i was dressed i got my bag and packed all of my stuff into it, putting my phone and keys into my pocket as i left my flat heading out to the bus to go to Tesco where i worked so i could get a discount on the snacks and drinks i was buying. I did a quick shop getting a crate of lager, two bottles of wine and a few snack food as well as proper shopping, I had far too much to get onto the bus with so i had to get a taxi home, not that i was complaining. Anything to avoid public transport, I didnt mind it at times but with shopping...It was a complete pain in the arse. I got home put the crate on in the bottom of the fridge, shopping and snacks away in the right places and the two bottles of wine in the holders my flat mate Tom had installed onto the kitchen wall. I pulled my phone out and i had a few notifications from twitter from Tom's fans, and a message from Ben. 

_4:23pm_  
Sender: -Benedict-  
Msg: Good! Not long wil we come over! Got a meeting with my agent, after that ill go home shower and change before meeting with Rupert and then we'll be over. Rupert suggested a Disney marathon x 

_4:25pm_  
To:-Benedict-  
Msg: Ooooh yes! I love his style! I have the biggest Disney collection, Tonight will be fantastic, i have alcohol and snacks! X 

I went and took a long hot bubble bath, relaxed, had time to think. Mostly about Ben. He had invaded m mind and i couldn't help but feel something inside that i hadn't felt before. It felt wonderful, and when he talked to me in person i could feel the butterflies going nuts in my stomach. After an hour i got out and went into my bedroom to get changed into a Tardis onesie. It was good having the flat to myself, I didn't have trouble walking around in nothing but a dressing gown when Tom was here, but something about not having anyone else here gave me a sort of freedom to do what i wanted. I put my phone into my pocket and walked into the kitchen putting out different snacks into bowls and got out three wine glasses. I carried them into the living room and placed them on the coffee table, the snacks going along the middle, three glasses at the end. I went and put the heating on to warm the place up for when the boys come in from the cold October night.I did a quick tidy up of the empty bottles from last night that me, Ben and Tom had demolished last night. It was the 20th, and Halloween was soon, i never really did anything for Halloween other than stay in and give sweets to kids that knocked on the door, when i was younger i used to go out with my Andrew and Danielle going from door to door and then comparing sweets at the end of the night before sharing and switching the ones we didn't like. I put on the TV and opened my cabinet that held my collection of over 300 films and TV shows. I picked out all of my Disney DVD's and put them on the table in a pile so the lads could pick what they wanted to watch. Before long there was a knock at the door and i almost ran to open it to the two faces of Benedict and Rupert. 

“Hi boys!” I greeted opening the door wider for them to come in, They each gave me a hug, Bens lasting a little longer as they come in. “Make yourselves at home, I have snacks on the table, and wine or lager for you to choose from” I told them as they took off their coats and hung them up on the coat pegs near the door. They also took off their shoes before they followed me into the kitchen. 

“Oh darling, you didn't have to!” Ben gushed and i smiled. “But since you have, I'll have some wine please” He added and i smiled nodding my head, pulling down a bottle of wine from the rack. 

“I'll have a lager please Gracey” Rupert told me and i nodded once again.

“They are just in the fridge there Rupert, Just help yourself” I told him and he grinned going intot he fridge and ripping the crate open from the top and pulling out two cans for himself. I carried them into the living room and dimmed the lights slightly before plonking myself on the sofa. Rupert claimed the lazy boy chair and opened one of his cans placing the other on the table. 

“Here, allow me” Ben spoke softly taking the bottle from my hands and popping the cork with the multi-tool i had on the table. He poured us a glass each and handed one to me before gently clinking our glasses and giving me a wink, I blushed lightly and looked down shyly. 

“Oh, the DVD's are on the table there if you's want to choose what you want to watch, i don't mind what you choose, i love all Disney” I told them and Ben looked at Rupert, which gave Rupert took as a sign to choose, he got up and knelt on the floor can in hand looking at the wide choice of Disney on the table. I sat myself in the middle of the sofa, Ben sitting right beside me so close our thighs were touching. Rupert had picked The Princess and the Frog to start the night off with. Good choice Rupert! As the menu came on i pressed place and off it started. During the film I had pulled my legs up and leaned to the side slightly so i was leaning into Ben some more, He gladly wrapped an arm around the back of where i was sitting. In the first hour of the film Rupert had went through three cans of lager me and ben went through the first bottle of wine. When the film finished Rupert popped in the next film he had picked out which was The Jungle Book. He went and got himself another two cans, almost downing the first one, I laughed at him. “You know Rupert, no ones gunna steal your lager” I told him and they both laughed.

“I know, but this is my favourite kind, i don't know how you knew” Rupert replied and i giggled nodding my head.

“Fair enough, drink as much as you like, you can crash here i have extra quilts” I told him and he smiled nodding his head.

“Thanks darling, I'll take that offer” He told me, as the film started his head snapped to the screen. “This is my favourite film” He whispered and i giggled. Ben leaned in towards me, his lips about an inch away from my ear.

“Thats only because of the monkeys in it” Ben whispered, his voice deeper than i had ever heard it before, rippling through my body giving me goosebumps, I giggled quietly and Ben had the biggest grin on his face. His arm slipped down from the back of the sofa, to around my shoulders, his thumb gently rubbing my arm, it was relaxing and gave me a tingly feeling. Every time he touched me i got that feeling. Throughout the film Rupert had necked another three cans, apparently he wasn't just saying it was his favourite, it was actually his favourite by the way he downed them. Ruperts face lit up every time the apes showed their cartoon faces on the screen and he even sang along with the songs, i couldnt help but laugh at how adorable he was when he was drunk. Ben kissed the side of my head before getting up and heading to the toilet. While he walked out he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the other bottle of wine. Myself and Ben were still sober, which was a good thing since we would no doubt be drinking tomorrow at his parents, not that he knew it yet. The film finished when Ben sat back down and Rupert put in The Little Mermaid as Ben poured us another glass each. Rupert went and got himself yet another two cans. I could tell you right now he would have a hangover in the morning. I giggled thinking about it and cuddled into Ben when he got comfortable beside me, his arm finding its way around my shoulders again. He was very comfortable to cuddle into, i could definitely get used to this. Rupert had finished his cans and was drifting off to sleep. He was sound asleep snoring ever so softly Ben smirked and i got up getting him one of the many spare quilts. I sat myself down leaving my empty glass on the table Ben finished his off as i sat down and placed his beside mine, apparently we had both had enough and were still sober. The film went on and i was back in the same position as before, my hand on Bens chest i could feel his heartbeat. I felt his pace quicken slightly and he looked to be in thought. I wish i could hear his thoughts, i would love to hear what was going through his brilliant mind. As “Kiss the Girl” came on in the film, his heartbeat quickened more. 

“Grace” Ben whispered softly as the song went on, I looked up at him from where i was cuddling into him, he took hold of my hand that was on his chest and smiled at me softly. There was a certain spark in his eyes that i had seen once before, when we were in the kitchen and the kids interrupted us. His eyes glanced between my eyes and then landed on my lips for a few seconds before back at my eyes. Was this it? He licked his lips softly causing my eyes to land on them for a few seconds. Kiss the girl was still playing, and Ben had leaned in stopping a few inches away from our lips touching. 

Then it happened.

His lips pressed against mine. My heart started to race as his hand squeezed mine, our fingers linked and within seconds, my mind had stopped. My tongue ran across his bottom lip as if begging to be in touch with his. He didn't stop. Within milliseconds our tongues met, and we were making out. I let go of his hand and without breaking the kiss i managed to climb up, my legs fitting almost perfectly over Bens. I was straddling him now, and i could feel his hardening bulge against my crotch. Only fabric stopping us. My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers snaking into his hair, his hands placed firmly on my butt, squeezing every now and then. 

“Dont” He gasped out as i tugged at his hair softly. He didn't like it? Shit. I've ruined it. “If you do that there will be no stopping me” He told me, his voice sending shivers through my entire body. When my hands fell from his hair and down onto his neck he smiled and pressed his lips against mine once again. For a second time we were in a heated make out, his clearly visible bulge pressing against me wasn't helping with the heat either, it got me excited and all i wanted to do was jump this beautiful man.When we pulled away from each others lips to catch our breath and calm down a little, i rested my forehead against his. This was definitely the best night of my life so far.


	9. Parties and Spoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!  
> Thank you for all of those comments and Kudos I have received.   
> This chapter Has come along faster than most of my other ones have, Mostly because i have been super inspired and Ben is just capturing my heart a little more every single day. 
> 
> So, I hope this is a good read and I hope you enjoy yourself.

I was still straddling Ben, looking into each others eyes. I couldn't believe what had just happened, Our lips met another time our eyes closed so we could savor the perfect moment. Kissing Ben wasn't like kissing any other man I had in the past, This kiss had meaning, It was far deeper than just a kiss. Far deeper. As i went to pull away Ben grabbed my lip with his teeth, gently pulling me back for another kiss before letting me go and smiling. 

“We cant let ourselves get carried away Benny, not tonight” I told him and he looked down nodding slowly. I knew he wanted to, and he knew i wanted to, we just couldn't. Not right now. Not with Rupert snoring his little face off in a chair across the room. 

“Grace, let me ask you something” Ben held my hands that were on his chest. I looked into his eyes and that spark was still there, It made me feel giddy inside, little butterflies going mental inside. “Will you go out with me?” He asked, My eyebrows must have raised slightly because he carried on. “ And i don't mean like a friend... I mean like...more than a friend, like a girlfri-” I cut him off by placing my lips on his, I had to control myself from letting my hands rummage through his hair, It was one of my favourite things to do... It will just have to wait. I pulled back and we smiled at each other. 

“Of course I will Benny” I whispered back the reply before kissing his lips softly and getting up off of him. “I don't just make out with anyone you know... You gotta be special” I added still whispering and he grinned at me. My heart was beating so hard i thought it was about to erupt out of my chest, I was sure as hell Ben could hear how loud it was banging against my rib cage. “Come” I told him as i slid off his lap landing on my feet in front of him, He bit his bottom lip his hands pushing down against his crotch. I smirked lightly leaning down kissing his lips softly. “When your... friend has calmed down, come see me in the kitchen” I told him and he nodded with a smirk, I picked up the large amount of empty cans Rupert had emptied into his gut and carried them into the kitchen placing them on the bench. I picked up my cigarette box and light one up taking a drag of it leaning against the bench. After a few moments My eyes met with Ben's as he walked through the door. 

“Hey” He spoke out, just above a whisper, I smiled over at him taking a quick sneaky glance at his pants before looking back at his face. “What are you lookin' at?” He teased and i blushed looking down at the floor.

“Nothing” I lied trying not to laugh. He come over and placed a finger under my chin pushing up, causing me to look up at him. “so...” I whispered, and he smiled down at me leaning in and pressing his lips against mine, my arms slowly lifted and wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around me and lifted me up, my legs flailing slightly before wrapping around his waist. He placed me down on the top of the bench never once breaking the kiss. At least now i didn't have to stand on my tip toes. He pulled back and took the cigarette from my fingers popping it between his lips taking a drag. “I got a message off of your mum today, she wants me to go over to hers tomorrow, Coming?” I asked, He had to say yes. He just had to. Otherwise my job would have failed.

“Oh, What are you going over there for?” Ben asked and i licked my lips with a little smile.

“Not sure, she just said she wanted me to come over for a few hours...So you coming with me” I asked and he grinned nodding his head.

“Sure, why not, I've got nothing to do tomorrow anyway, You not got the boys this weekend?” Ben asked and i shook my head.

“Andrew hasn't text or phoned me at all since we dropped the boys off... My mum must have said something to them... I really hate this you know, I've done nothing but try to be a good daughter, I help my brother and sister, I get them all stuff for their birthdays and Christmas... Speaking of Christmas I'm going to have nowhere to go this year since she's disowned me... The whole family would normally just go to hers for dinner and stuff” I told him, Christmas was a little over two months away. It was the middle of October right now, I would obviously still get them all presents but I would have to drop them off at Andrews the day before. Ben took one of my hands in his and looked right into my eyes.

“You can spend it with me, I go to my mums, the whole family is there, You are welcome to come if you like” Ben suggested and something glistened in his eyes, hope?

“Thank you Benny, but i don't want to smother you” I whispered and he shook his head.

“You aren't, you wont and never will. I want you to come” He replied causing me to smile softly. “At least think about it... please” He added and i nodded looking up into his eyes. This would be the first Christmas without my own family. I didn't want to intrude on Ben's family Christmas, but i promised i would think about it. 

“I think It's time for bed” I spoke looking up at him as i slid down from the bench onto the floor. Ben nodded in agreement, I walked past him and into the living room where Rupert was passed out snoring on the lazy boy chair, feet up wrapped int the quilt. Ben stood beside me and we both looked at him. 

“His snoring always keeps me awake” Ben complained pouting slightly. I looked up at him and took hold of his hand, a small smile on my face as i pulled ihm into my bedroom. He needed a decent night sleep for the surprise party tomorrow, So the only option was to share my bed, not that i minded. “Are you sure?” Ben asked and I nodded my head.

“Of course, Its not fair to let you stay awake all night because of Rupert's snoring, Come on” I told him as i climbed into my bed Ben shut the door and sat on the other side of the bed, He then unbuttoned his shirt and let his shirt drop from his shoulders onto the bed, I smiled watching him. His rather muscular back changing as he sat up and unbuttoned his jeans. Dropping them to the floor he sat back down and climbed into the bed, I reached over and shut off the light on my nightstand before curling over and facing Ben. He was facing me and he had a smile on his face, his soft hand touched the side of my face, his thumb rubbing gently. 

“Goodnight beautiful” He whispered and I blushed wiggling my way closer to him and kissing him on the lips softly. 

“Goodnight Handsome”

\--

The next day i woke slowly, i attempted to get up out of my bed but found i was pinned in place by a pair of arms, remembering Ben last night i smiled softly, he was spooning me. I turned around best i could without waking him and thankfully he was still asleep when i rest my head down on the pillow again. He was laying peacefully, sound asleep, expression like that of a baby. He was adorable. I grabbed my phone from behind me and turned the flash off, the light was coming in through the window so it would be okay, I snapped a shot of him sleeping, and checking the time before putting my phone down again. I put my hands under the quilt and wiggled closer to him, so close i could feel his soft breathing. He was perfect, in every way. I moved a curl from his face and smiled, Day two of being in a relationship. And let me tell you Day one was special. Very special. It was 9:30am. We had slept for a long time we had to be at Wanda and Tim's for 5pm, I just lay watching Ben sleep for about half an hour before I decided to slowly and carefully wiggle out of his grip grabbing my dressing gown and wrapping it around myself. I slowly opened the door making sure not to wake Ben or Rupert. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I made a face at myself before brushing it out. After getting myself sorted in the bathroom i walked out into the living room, Rupert was still curled up on that chair cuddling into the blanket like a child would a teddy bear. I put on the heating feeling a little bit chilly before picking up the empty wine bottles and the glasses carrying them into the kitchen. I tidied up a bit, cleaning the dishes that we used last night, putting the cans and bottles into the recycle tub under the sink. My mind kept racing on what was happening between myself and Ben. He asked me out, I said yes. My mind wouldn't stop running on what could happen, What would his fans think? His family? Friends? What would my own family do? I had a feeling my past would come and bite me in the arse if i didn't tell Ben about it soon, The media are always nosing into peoples business, especially those who are just starting to grab their attention. Hopefully they would leave me and Ben alone... I highly doubt that would happen though. Especially with how much the media and people of the world love Ben. I decided that i would tell him at the party tonight, If we had time alone anyway. My thoughts were stopped by arms sliding around my waist and a kiss on the back of the neck, I rolled my head to the side knowing fully well those lips were Bens. 

“Good morning mister” I greeted placing my hands over his and he smiled against my neck. 

“Why didn't you wake me up?” Ben asked and i turned around in his arms looking up into his beautiful eyes.

“I didn't want to wake you, you need your sleep” I replied and he smiled leaning down and pecking my lips. 

“Do you want breakfast?” I asked him and he thought for a second before nodding his head. 

“Sure darling, sounds great, Have you got any paracetamol? Just for when Rupert wakes up” Ben asked and I smiled, That man will have one banging hangover.

“Yep, top cupboard beside the fridge” I told him. He gave me one last peck on the lips before going to find them, I went into the fridge got out some Eggs and bacon before turning on the cooker, A nice egg and bacon sarnie will sort them out good. As i started cooking Ben had lay out two tablets and a pint of water for when Rupert woke up, Ben put the kettle on and grabbed two cups. He then grabbed my cigarettes and lit one up, he sat on the bench and i could feel his eyes on me as i let the bacon cook through.

“So, What time did my mum say to come over?” Ben asked and I kept my eyes on the frying pan, trying not to look at him, im such a bad actor i was afraid he would see right through me if i looked at him.

“I think she said about 5ish” I told him and he was about to say something but the letterbox went as the postie dropped a bunch of letters through. “Can you get those for me?” I asked and glanced at Ben, he nodded his head slipping from the bench and into the hallway where he knelt down picking up the letters. He walked back through sorting them into two piles, one for myself and one for my flat mate Tom. “Thanks Benny” He responded by coming up behind me and placing a kiss on my cheek. He had his arms around my waist, his cheek laying against mine. I was nervous, i mean who wouldn't be right? Ben was perfect in every way but i just had this underlying fear of men because of what had happened in the past, Being held like this by Ben made me feel safe though, He wasn't like any other man i had been with.

“I have to leave for America in a few days” Ben suddenly spoke out, obviously i had already knew because his mum had told me but i nodded my head slowly looking into the pan, Our relationship had only just started and he was to be going away. “Its only for two weeks, three at most...” Ben added and i nodded again. We were both silent, he just held me, i closed my eyes for a few seconds. What would i do? I could see if i could get overtime at work to make time go faster... “I will phone every day, and we can Skype...” Ben told me and i smiled softly, we would make this work. No matter what. “Would you want to?” He asked and i spun around in his arms and smiled up at him.

“Nothing will stop me from talking to you Benny, It's going to be touch i know but... I'm willing to make this work if you are serious about this” I told him looking into his eyes and he leaned down kissing my lips softly. 

“I've never been so serious about anything in my life. I want you to be mine” He told me, his tone was comforting and send goosebumps across my entire body. I kissed him again before letting go of him, hoping not to burn the food. He knew i felt the same way, but i had to lift the lid on my past and tell him about it, I really had to, but not here, not now, not with Rupert in the next room. Speak of the devil, The man himself walked through the kitchen door and Ben smirked seeing his co-worker.

“Good morning Rupert, paracetamol and water sitting there for you mate, You want some breakfast?” Ben asked and Rupert just nodded holding the side of his head as he picked up the tablets and downed the water. I got the plated and buttered some bread as the eggs were cooking, I set them out and made a sandwich each. 

“Enjoy boys” I told them picking up my own plate and cup of tea carrying it into the living room, sitting at the dining table in the corner. Ben sat beside me and Rupert sat on the end. It was about 2pm When Rupert left, i decided i needed a shower so i picked out a nice pair of black jeans, and a deep blue blouse with a white tank top under it. I showered, got dressed and straightened my hair before putting on a little bit of makeup. I was nervous about telling Ben about my past, i didn't know how he would react to it. It was 3:30 when i was finally dressed, and Ben was now in my shower, He emerged from the bathroom forty five minutes later in a nice pair of black jeans and his favourite blue button up with a white shirt under, his hair was damp and combed back, I sprayed some perfume on myself before emerging from my bedroom where Ben was standing with his back to me, putting his watch on. I walked up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back hearing his heartbeat. I felt his rather large hands cover my own, we just stood for a few moments before he turned around and looked down at me. 

“You look stunning. I mean you are anyway but...damn” Ben mumbled just above a whisper and i smiled up at him, I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his lips softly. Should i tell him now? I should tell him now. Yep definitely should. 

“Ben I-” I started but his phone went off, I smiled and let go of him, he took it as a signal to answer his phone and so he did. I walked into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes and dried them while he was on the phone, I think it was his publicist. I had finished that and decided to light up a smoke. When i was finished, Ben walked in phone in hand and pressed the end call button. Our eyes met and we both smiled. “Come on, we better get going” I told him and he nodded his head, i pulled my phone from my pocket and called for a taxi. I grabbed my black coat and my scarf, and put on my high heels. Ben put on his suit jacket and his Nike high tops. I guess i would have to tell him at the party tonight, maybe after, i don't want to ruin his fun. I grabbed my handbag and put my keys, purse, phone etc. Into it before we walked out, i locked up and we climbed into the back of the taxi when it turned up. Ben gave the address of his parents and off we went. I was nervous, hoping we wouldn't be too early, or too late. Wanda had once told me Ben was late for everything planned, maybe i could change that, i was pretty sensible at time keeping, arriving on time, if not early, getting work done an hour before it had to be and random little jobs like that. We sat in a comfortable silence, I picked out my phone and sent a quick text to Wanda warning her we were on our way, before putting the phone back into my bag. We got there eventually Ben wanted to pay for the taxi, but I also wanted to pay for it, so i paid a tenner tip. We walked up to the door and Ben walked in, it was getting dark outside as it was pushing 5pm, which winter in England it got dark around this time. The lights in the entire house were out and i could see the confused look on his face as we entered the pitch black living room.

“Are you sure they were expecting you to-” Ben flicked on the light.

“SURPRISE!” A crowd of people yelled out Ben's face was priceless. Luckily Martin was on hand with a camera and snapped a picture. Ben started laughing and turned to me shaking his head.

“You were in on this?” He asked and i grinned looking down at the floor. He come over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders kissing my cheek. “I had no idea” He whispered before kissing my cheek again and going off to greet his family and friends. Wanda found her way through the crowd to me and gave me a warm welcoming hug. 

“Thank you Grace, Its so wonderful to see you” Wanda told me and i smiled as we leg go of the hug, the music had started up, but it was loud enough for people to hear, but still quiet enough to be able to talk to each other. 

“Its great to see you too, Wheres Tim?” I asked and she took my hand pulling me along through the crowd to where Tim was sitting on the sofa. Wanda let go and had to tend to some of her guests, I sat myself down beside Tim and he looked at me, looking a little dazed for a second.

“Grace!” He exclaimed giving me a side hug, I giggled and hugged the elder man back. 

“Its great to see you are better Tim, really great” I told him and he grinned. I watched the people in the crowd, talking in little groups Ben was talking to Martin and who i was guessing was his wife Amanda. 

“Well, I have you to thank for that my dear, So from the bottom of my heart i thank you, I want to welcome you into our home whenever you want, and in fact i want to invite you on our Family Holiday next year.” Tim told me, offering me to join their holiday? Wow. 

“You don't owe me anything Tim, I wasn't just about to leave you in that park when i knew i could at least try and help, I could never live with myself if i had ignored Wanda's calls for help” I told him and he smiled patting my hand. 

“We wont take no for an answer Dear” He retorted playfully and i laughed softly. Thats when Ben come over and sat Beside me. When i say sat beside, i should have said sat on, he was close enough to be sitting on me. “Benedict, Tell your little friend-”

“Girlfriend” Ben corrected and Tim looked at us both, Ben put an arm over the back of the chair and Tim's smile grew wide. Like a Cheshire cat wide. I blushed hard. This was the first time Ben had mentioned it to anyone, He didn't even mention it to Rupert this morning. 

“Well then, I'm sorry. Benedict, Tell your beauty of a girlfriend that she's coming on holiday with us next year” Tim pretty much repeated himself and Ben laughed.

“You do know they wont take no for an answer, I'm suck with it so i guess you are too darling” Ben whispered into my ear and here came the goosebumps again. God damn that man with his voice did stuff to me. We chatted with Tim for another half an hour or so, Ben had gotten us a glass of wine each and we were now standing outside in the garden having a smoke. We had a little bit of small talk, just random things like, what we were up to through the week, how long Ben was going away for, and how cold it was, I had taken my coat and scarf off in the house so i was just in my blouse, Ben had given me his suit jacket. What a sweetheart. It smelt of his aftershave and that smell was like heaven to my nostrils. We headed back inside and i decided to keep Ben's Jacket on for a little while longer to warm myself up a bit. Plus it felt nice to have something he owns over my shoulders, having the feeling that he is close to me even though he was across the room talking to some of his family. I was stood against one of the heated radiators warming my arse up a bit when Martin come over to me.

“It's nice to see you again, Grace right?” Martin asked and I nodded my head. 

“Yeah, Its nice to see you too Martin, How are you?” I asked 

“I'm very well, I see you and Ben have gotten closer recently, anything going on?” Martin asked just as Ben turned up, I looked up at him and smiled, our eyes meeting that spark tinting those beautiful colours. 

“Martin was just asking if we are a 'thing'” I told Ben and he smirked sending a wink to me before leaning in and kissing my lips softly. 

“I guess that answers my question” Martin laughed out as we pulled back from each other, not wanting to make out in the middle of his parents living room. Amanda had come over and Martin introduced us, We had started talking and the boys had went off to get us more drinks.

“I actually knew you and Ben would get together” Amanda told me and i looked at her confused. How did she know that? I didn't even know that...

“How did you know that?” I asked

“Just all of the pictures on the internet, none of them are photoshopped or anything, Ben seems to be really happy when he's around you too” Amanda told me and we both looked towards the kitchen where Ben was watching me, Amanda nudged me with her elbow and laughed as i looked down, the biggest smile on my face and red rushing to the surface of my skin. “I told you, He adores you” She told me and i smiled looking at her. I could tell we were going to get along quite well. People were still coming in to the party, Everyone was having a ball, It was about 7pm when Tom Hiddleston arrived, Ben gave his good friend a long hug and they were chatting near the door, Ben must have told him about us because they both looked my way and were grinning like mad. I took Bens jacket off and walked over to them when Amanda had went to get another drink. I hung his jacket on the rack and Tom greeted me with a hug.

“Hello darling how are you?” Tom asked and i giggled hugging him back.

“Im well thanks, how are you Little Hiddles?” I asked and he gave out his infamous breathy giggle. 

“Ehe, tired from work but otherwise im great, Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, It's brilliant, I'm loving it, i haven't been to a house party in...man years really, Its great to finally get out and just have fun... and with Ben, My life is far from perfect but he, in my books is perfect” I told him and Ben smiled down at me wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. 

“Come on! Group picture!” Tom told us, I stood in the middle, The lads on either side of me, Ben did his pointing finger at me, and Tom grabbed someone from the crowd to take our picture, Tom copied Ben's's pointing at me so i pointed my thumbs at the two of them all of us making a shocked face. The picture was took and Tom took the phone back with a thank you and we looked at the picture. All three of us started laughing. It was brilliant. “This is too good not to share!” Tom exclaimed immediately putting the picture on twitter. I couldn't stop laughing, that picture was perfect. I wanted to print it off and frame it. 

“Hey now are we taking pictures?” Martin asked coming up behind us with Amanda. The next hour the five of us took many pictures on each others phones doing silly poses. A few of them:

-Ben, and Tom leaning and kissing Martins cheek, Martin having a grumpy expression on his face. Priceless, Me and Amanda were dying with laughter at the three of them.  
-Me and Amanda had one took, although we didn't actually pose we were actually only talking to each other and Tom had decided to snap the picture. It was natural and we both looked stunning i have to say.  
-There was one of me and Martin, I had his tie around my neck and Toms hat he had, on my head. We were sitting playing slaps, Martin won of course.   
-Then we took a group one outside, we were all a little bit drunk at that time, Ben was behind me, his arms around my waist, my hands on his, Tom was beside us with his arm around Ben's shoulders, Martin and Amanda on the other side of us with their arms around each other. That was one to be framed too. It was beautiful.   
-Tom had sneakily took a picture of me and Ben sharing a kiss while we had a smoke as we were outside, Our faces in that picture were that of a happy couple. Happy. Content. Our eyes were closed and it was as if the world couldn't see us. Perfect. 

Wanda and Tim joined in for some of the pictures, Me, Ben and Tim were in one picture, and they were both holding their right hand over their hearts, standing behind me, I took that picture to my heart, it made me well up a little. To think the two of them were smart enough to pose like that in a picture for saving Tim from that heart attack, that had brought me to meet this beautiful family...made me want to cry. Then there was one of Ben, myself and his mum, we were both giving him a kiss on the cheek and he had the biggest smile a man could possibly have. A few cropped up of Ben and Tom kissing Wanda on the cheek, and one of the two grown men hugging her in a group hug. Ben took some pictures with some of the family and other guests that had come to see him. I was having a brilliant time, I sat outside having a cigarette as everyone else was inside. I still needed to talk to Ben about my past, I wanted him to find out from me, and only me. I was thinking about telling him tomorrow, so he could continue to have a good night without it being ruined by my troubled past. I decided to forget about it for now and enjoy myself, so i finished my cigarette and noticed people were dancing to some of the songs that were playing. I grinned being slightly tipsy, headed to where the 'dancefloor' was and let loose. I danced until i couldn't anymore, The heels on my feet were starting to hurt so i had took them off and continued dancing, Ben and Tom had joined me by this time and we were all having a blast. All three of us were rather drunk and dancing the night away, I had my arms around Bens neck and he had his around my waist, Tom was behind me, I had never been sandwiched between to handsome men before, the fact made me smile that i was actually dating one of them. After a little while my feet started to ache so the three of us sat on the sofa, again in the middle of them, They had a thing of putting me in the middle. I pulled out my phone and took a selfie of me and the two boys as they leaned in and we all smiled. That went straight on twitter.

-Me, Benny and @twhiddleston one of our more sensible pictures of the night x

I posted it and Tom pulled out his phone, Ben grabbed mine and started tweeting random posts, While i looked over Tom's shoulder and read what he was posting. It was a reply to my picture.

-@GracexGlendenning Ha! Too true, I'm gunna frame a few of those for my flat, They are just too good x

I couldn't reply just yet thanks to Ben tweeting on my phone, I lay my head on Ben's shoulder and he kissed the top of my head before continuing to tweet. I couldn't see what he was posting as his thumbs were sliding across the screen so fast, i had no idea how he would see what he was posting. After about half an hour of comfortably sitting with my head on Bens shoulder he handed me my phone back with a cheeky little grin, I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. I had to. He was too adorable. I sat back and went through the tweets he had posted. Tom was still on his phone on twitter, and without warning he put his hat on my head, i glanced at him a little confused.

-@twhiddleston I like your hat man,Looks better on Grace though. x -BC

Oh, so thats why he did it.

-Do you think ducks talk in their mind with quacks... or English? X -BC

I laughed, What was that post about? Ben was completely random, Polite but random, My feelings for him had grew so fast and strong over the past few weeks we had been spending together, and if my life is finally looking up... They should continue to grow, especially since when i so much as hear his name my heart aches. Here is a few of the other tweets he posted, some of them were replies to fans asking me if they could speak to Ben, This man is going to get me so many notifications and followers, It was quite daunting really. 

-My big toe itches. X -BC

Someone had asked me if they could speak to Ben, asked “Can you get Ben to come on twitter and say hello to us?”, Obviously Ben had responded.  
-@Bennyfan24573 Hello to us! X -BC

I don't think that's what they mean there Benny baby. Another fan had replied to the picture of us three i had posted not long ago with “BEN IS THAT UR GF?!”

-@B3NisM1N3 Yes, Grace is my girlfriend. x -BC

I smiled, He is telling his fans about me. I knew i would get hate from some of them, the ones who are completely  
and overly obsessed with this beautiful man, and honestly i cant blame them. He is perfect, and i am lucky enough for him to enjoy my company as much as i enjoy his. I also had no idea how Ben had managed to type so perfectly. Another fan had tweeted to me “Hi, Im Hillary, I love Ben, He is amazing at everything”

-@Hillary99 Hello Hillary, Thank you for your kind words. X -BC

Way to go Benny, You've just made some some kids dream come true. There there was a few tweets that were replying to Bens Replies, “How do we actually know this is the real BEN speaking?” Ben had apparently taking a selfie with my head on his shoulder, my eyes were closed so i must have fallen asleep for a little while. Oops. As i looked closer there was two fingers over the back of my head, Tom. Ben had tweeted that picture.

-Believe it's me now? ;) x -BC #imthereal

That was it, my phone was still going mental with people tweeting, and following me. Thanks Benny. I giggled to myself and read through some of the replies to the picture he had posted.

“OMGBEN! ITS YOU! #dying #iLoveYOU,”  
“Who's is the fingers above Grace's head?”  
“#BenedictCumberbatch #weallloveyou RT PLZ”  
“FOLLOW ME PLZ”  
“Beautiful xxxxxx”  
“Wow Benedict, Your girlfriend is pretty x”  
“Those are Tom Hiddleston's fingers, I'd know them anywhere”

It's a little scary to think someone in the world could recognize Tom's fingers. I put my phone away for the night and people had started leaving to go home. Wanda walked over and smiled at the three of us. 

“We have family staying over tonight, There's one bed left, you guys can fight over it” Wanda joked as she walked off, I looked between the two and they both nodded. 

“Grace can have it” Tom spoke up and I looked at him. I wasn't about to argue, but i didn't want them two sleeping on the floor. 

“Its a big bed, easy to fit three, come on” I told them getting up, i grabbed both their hand and pulled them up off the sofa. “As long as pants stay on, i honestly don't mind sharing” I told them and they both looked at each other and shrugged with a nod of the head. We said goodbye to Martin and Amanda who had to get home for the kids and babysitter, giving them both a hug Amanda gave me her number so e could keep in touch and got for a coffee fit with a girly chat sometime. When everyone was gone and the guests were heading for bed, I gave a kiss on the cheek to Wanda and Tim as a thank you for inviting me. Then i followed Ben and Tom to the room we would be staying in. I took off my blouse and bra staying in my tank top that was under the blouse. Ben handed me a pair of his boxers, this was apparently his room when he stayed over here, he had draws filled with clothes. I took the boxers and walked into the small bathroom which was linked to the bedroom, i stripped down and pulled the boxers on. When i walked back into the room Ben was handing a pair of shorts and a shirt to Tom. Tom thanked his friend and went into the bathroom. I felt eyes on me as i climbed onto the bed turning to see Ben staring at me. He had changed into a pair of black PJ bottoms and was shirtless for the moment, It was quite chilly in the room since someone had left the window open, I climbed off the bed and shut the window. Ben had pulled on a white shirt and i climbed into the bed, the huge kingsize bed. It was very comfortable too. Tom came walking in from the bathroom and climbed in to the other side of me. Here we are again, Sandwiched between these two handsome devils once again. 

“Goodnight, my two favourite boys” I whispered as i lay on my side, Ben was spooning me from behind and Tom had his back to me so we were in a three way spoon. I was living the dream of many of their fans i was guessing, especially since half of their fan base had tweeted to me and my phone had almost exploded. Ben had his arms wrapped around me, and i held his hands against my chest, he had placed gentle kisses on the back of my neck, sending me into a peaceful sleep.


	10. The Press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one isnt as long as my other chapters are, but hopefully Its to peoples liking.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few days I had spend with Ben, I had explained to Ben about my past and he understood to the point we spend the rest of the night sharing our pasts. We were both as broken as each other. Maybe he was what i needed to get on with my life... It was working so far and it had only been a few days. The day Benedict left for America, I was at the airport with him sending him off. It was very emotional. I cried, He had tears in his eyes, we kissed, a few people in the airport disturbed us asking for Bens autograph and getting pictures. I suppose i should get used to that, Ben was famous around the world, he wasn't just an ordinary guy on the street. After sending him off I went back home and slumped on the sofa. I had work that night and lets just say it was less than eventful. Both colleagues and customers were asking about myself and Ben, Obviously i told my work mates the story of how we got together and just tried to be as polite as possible to customers when they questioned me. Ben and I skyped for three hours each day, It was honestly the thing i looked forward to most. Just seeing that smile of his, the first time we skyped was literally the day after he got on the plane and i tried not to cry but just seeing that perfect face of his, I couldn't help myself. He had given me one of his hoodies to keep at mine so i pulled it over a pillow on my bed and cuddled into it at night.

It was a week into being away from Ben when it happened. He still had another week and a bit over there.

-

My roommate Tom had woken me up, slamming the door of my bedroom against the wall. I had literally fallen asleep three hours ago after work last night. Rubbing at my eyes as i groaned looking over at him. Good job i was off tonight.

“Tom, what's wrong?” I asked slowly sitting myself up, His face was pale and he was staring at me with wide eyes. I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat, He looked... scared. “Tom” I repeated getting out of my bed. I wrapped a dressing gown around myself covering the small amount of clothing i was wearing, Tom didn't mind, he wasn't into women it was fine. I picked up my phone that was on my nightstand glancing at the screen, Tom still hadn't spoken a word. My phone had 15 missed calls, twelve texts and again, over 300 notifications. I had put my phone on silent so that's why they hadn't woken me up. I looked at Tom again and he had disappeared into the living room where the TV was on. I followed him in and it was the show “This Morning” Holly was speaking. About me.   
-  
 _“There has been rumors spreading about raising star, Benedict Cumberbatch's new girlfriend Grace, according a source who wishes to remain anonymous, spoke of her tragic and hidden past. An apparent rape victim who stabbed her pursuer in the shoulder with an inkjet pen,hospitalizing the man as he was allergic to the ink. Initially Grace Glendenning went to prison for a week before reporting that she was the victim in all of this. All cases the man had put against her in court, she had somehow been proven innocent, even though she couldn't prove it. So the question is, Does Benedict know of her secret past? Does anyone know anything on the subject? We want your opinions....”_

I felt dizzy.

I felt sick.

My breathing had become rapid and i didn't realize the tears falling down my face. 

“Grace...” Tom finally spoke, but i didn't respond, who would be so heartless to give her private, life out. There was only a handful of people who knew about the situation, Her family, Tom and Ben. She knew for a fine fact Ben wouldn't give it out. Neither would Tom, They had been best friends since they could literally walk and talk. She didn't think her family would be so heartless to share her private life like that. She wouldn't believe it. “Grace...are you okay?” Tom asked. I guessed he didn't know what to do. Of course i wasn't okay. My embarrassing life story had just been put out for the world to see. I needed to sit down, my legs were starting to feel like jelly. The tears were still falling down my face as the TV continued on the subject, The hosts of This Morning Holly and Phil were reading out tweets which shamed me even more, I sat myself down on the sofa before i collapsed and as more info on my case come into contact with the world i broke down. I couldn't handle this. What the fuck was i meant to do? I cried for an hour, Tom needed to go to work and was currently getting ready. “Grace i can call in if you want me to stay” He kept telling me but i just shook my head. I didn't want to cause him to lose money, or lose his job for calling in sick without a valid reason. I did need someone to stay with me though. I needed Ben. Ben could make this all go away. I just wanted to hide in the wardrobe until it was all over. There was a knock at the door and Tom had answered.

“Where is Grace?” A familiar voice asked. Tom Hiddleston. That was Tom. My roommate was in awe so Tom gave him a smile before politely brushing past him and spotting me on the sofa curled up in the corner, Legs up to my chest head faced down. I didn't have the energy to do anything. I had stopped crying at least. Well that was until Tom sat beside me placing a hand on my back. I just fell into him. The waterworks started again and he held me telling me it was going to be alright. My roommate had left without another word to go to work and left me and Tom on the sofa. I think i must have cried into his shoulder for an hour. I had a splitting headache. When i finally lifted my head, red eyed and wet cheeks, sniffly nose from crying so much. 

“Tom... I.. I don't know what I'm going to do” I whispered trying to hold back the tears. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to feel this pain, I felt betrayed. Hurt. Lost.

“It's alright darling, I'm here, Ben called me and told me to look after you... It will all be fine” Tom assured me. Ben sent him? I let out a little sniffly laugh wiping at the tears still rolling down my cheeks. Then it hit me. If Ben knew about it, It either went worldwide within a few hours or someone called him. Hopefully it was the latter. 

The remainder of the morning was spend with Tom, He had tried to cheer me up, bless him. I ignored my phone. I would get to speak with Ben later when he wasn't speaking in interviews or going to premiers. Why did it have to happen when Ben was away? Why did i become so unlucky all of a sudden? I had turned the TV off, I didn't want to hear what the world was saying about me. Tom was in the kitchen making me a round of tea while i sat on the end of the sofa with a cigarette. I had finished by the time Tom came in two cups of tea in his hands. 

“Here you go Grace, nice cuppa for you” Tom stated sitting beside me and handing me my cup. I smiled the best i could as a silent thank you. “Hey, do you want to watch a film?” Tom asked and I nodded my head. He really was trying his best to cheer me up, but i just couldn't help but feel so ashamed of myself. The feeling of being violated had crept up on me again, I felt weak, I felt tired, worthless...

“Yeah, and Tom, I just want to thank you.. for staying with me, for making me tea, for everything.” I spoke out as he popped in a DVD. He smiled at me as he took the seat beside me again. He wrapped his arms around me and i cuddled into him. 

“Its no problem Gracey, Ben's not here, so im stepping in to help, You are a great person and none of what they say can change my opinion on you” Tom told me and I couldn't help but smile. The first genuine smile. I still didn't feel myself though. Toms phone went off and he pulled away from me slightly to grab it out his pocket. “I'll be two seconds” He told me placing his tea on the table and heading into the kitchen. I sighed softly wishing ben was here, Then a idea hit me. I placed my tea on the side table beside me and walked into my bedroom grabbing the pillow i had Bens hoody on, I took it off and placed the hoody over my torso hugging myself for a second. Ben's smell was still on it and it comforted me a little. I smiled softly before heading into the living room again sitting back on the sofa. I grabbed a pillow and wrapped my arms around it, hugging it tightly. Wishing it was Ben. 

“Yeah do you want to speak to her?” Tom asked the person on the phone, I turned my head tot the side watching him as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. “Okay, you sure its no problem” He spoke again walking over to me. He held the phone out and i was wary of who it was. “Go on” He whispered and i took the phone from his hands. 

_“Grace, Darling”_

“Ben, Oh my god... Ben” I whispered cuddling into myself and closing my eyes. He had phoned. Ben had phoned form America. 

_“Grace, baby. I'm so sorry. I wish i was there, I really do. “_ I almost started crying again, tears were welling up and i sniffled through the phone causing Ben to sight softly.

“Benny, What am I going to do? I don't know how to handle this” I bubbled and a tear had slipped down my cheek. 

_“Grace, I'm going to tell you this. Okay, You are beautiful, smart and all those people that think less of you because of what has happened is beneath you. If people ask you questions don't tell them anything, just walk by them. Press will want to ask you questions, If they find your house go to my mums. She knows everything. I explained to her on the phone earlier when she phoned me asking about it. Try not to worry about anything. Its going to be okay”_

I didn't know what to say to that. I cried a little Ben talked ot me for another half an hour telling em repeatedly it was going to be alright and he would sort everything out. He was an absolute darling. He had to leave for an interview with some people about The Hobbit. When i gave Tom his phone back he spoke to Ben for a little bit before they hung up. Tom sat himself back down beside me and looked at the hoody with a smile. 

“Now i refuse to believe that over sized jumper is yours” Tom teased and I glanced at him from the TV and smiled a little.

“Its Bens” I replied and Tom nodded his head with a little smirk. The rest of the day passed quite slowly. Tom had decided it would be best if we had a few drinks and ordered takeout tonight. I agreed. After everything that had happened some junk food and beers were well in order. Me and Tom were listening to the music channel while waiting for our food to arrive, we were onto our seventh beer and really It was starting to relax me. The door opened and my room mate walked in. Me and Tom both looked over at him and started giggling.

“We thought you were the pizza guy” Tom giggled and my roommate smirked lightly.

“You think the pizza guy will walk right in here?” He asked and I smirked letting my head roll back. He come over and gave me a hug from behind the sofa kissing my cheek. “How are you doing?” 

“I'm....fine, I talked to Ben on the phone... and we are getting drunk” I told him and he smiled patting my head lightly.

“Ah that's good, So... Would you mind if i went out tonight? I have a date” Thomas told me and I shook my head making my vision a little blurred.

“No, no. You go and have fun I'll be alright here with Loki” I told him wrapping an arm around Toms shoulders. He was giggling like crazy.

“Good! Cheers! I'm gunna get dressed and head out! I probably wont be back until tomorrow” Thomas told me before heading off to his bedroom. I looked at Tom beside me and he laughed, I took my arm back and finished my beer off. Within the hour Thomas had went out for his date and our pizza and chips had arrived, we were both sitting on the floor watching a film now, The Muppets movie. Hey you have to watch something to cheer you up right? The empty pizza box was slung to the side and we were still on the floor sipping at our booze. Tom got out his phone and started pressing buttons, I scooted closer and looked down at his phone with him. He was on Twitter. 

“Lets take a picture” I told him slurring slightly, he glanced at me with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Tom asked and I nodded my head. It had only been a few hours since my past had come out in the open and I wanted to prove it wasn't hurting me as much as it was. Although i was pretty drunk by this point and right now? I honesty didn't give a shit what people said. I was drunk. “come here then” Tom mumble setting the camera on his phone. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we both pulled a face with our tongues out. 

“Send it to Benny” I told him and Tom grinned nodding his head. I took my cigarettes from the side and lit one up. He sent it to Ben and uploaded it to Twitter, He showed me the comment that went along with it.

@GracexGlendenning and I, Pizza, Beers and the Muppets! What more could you want?!

I smiled and nodded in approval before he posted it. It immediately got replies and Tom stuck his phone down between us. His message alert went off and we both looked at the screen, Ben had replied. Tom picked it up and unlocked his phone checking the message. 

“Ben said he is glad you are having a good time, and he will phone you tomorrow, and the offer still stands for you to go to his mums if you want to” Tom told me, squinting at his phone as he read off of the message. I smiled and lay my head back.

“I got lucky with him Tom, He really is absolutely perfect.” I slurred and Tom smiled nodding his head. 

“He's a very good friend of mine, But he is also lucky to have found someone as perfect as you, Its like you two were.. i don't know, made for each other sort of thing. I'm so happy for Ben, he has been so stuck on the dating side of things, no one so much as made contact with him for anything other than his fame and looks.... but you.. You seem genuinely interested in him for everything else. Annnndd... I'm going to stop rambling now” Tom laughed and I smiled glancing at him.

“Thank you Tom. You really are an amazing guy, and a fantastic friend”

\--

Tom had went back home two days later, he needed to go to work, me on the other hand I had put in a sick note at work so i didn't have to face the embarrassment of talking about the situation to my colleagues. I hadn't left the house at all, The replies Tom had gotten on the picture he posted had received almost twice as many as the other photos, half of them commenting about the situation that had come up on that day. Ben had brightened my day every single time we talked, on Skype and on the phone, seeing his handsome face had really put my spirits high. But then every time the news came on my story would still be running around. I had avoided the internet, I'm not that stupid. There was still no word on who had given my story out, but i wasn't far from finding out. None of my family had contacted me during it, so it had to have been someone in my family. I didn't know who else it could have been...

It was 6pm, Thomas my flatmate was out on another date, I was home alone, I was sitting on the sofa in a pair of sweats and Bens hoody. It was literally a comfort item, like a child with their favourite bear or blanket. It gave me a source of safety. There was a commotion outside, I walked over to the window only to be blinded by flashing lights of cameras. I freaked. I shut my curtains and slid down the wall. What the fuck was I meant to do? Then I remembered what Ben had said. Go to his mums. I didn't really want to bother them but... 

I didn't want to be alone. 

I crawled away from the window and stood as i reached my bedroom door. I changed into a pair of jeans and a Guns and Roses t-shirt before sticking on my big winter coat. I pulled my phone off charge from the wall and brought up Wanda's phone number. 

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Wanda It's grace”

_“Oh Darling, How are you? Are you alright? Everything on the news, I hate when the press ruin someones life like that, They don't know what it does to them as a person”_

“Yeah, Um.. Yeah the press, They have found where I live and are standing outside my flat waiting for me... Ben said it was alright to come over to yours if anything like this happened... I just wanted to make sure I am allowed to stay for a few days while it dies down..” 

I almost broke down, my voice was shaking and If she declined I would literally just have to wait this out alone. 

_“Oh my, You are always welcome here Grace, gather some clothes and come stay, we will be happy to have you”_

I almost cried. I may have saved one part of the Cumberbatch family, but my god all three of them and their friends had saved me. 

“Oh, Thank you Wanda, I owe you so much I'll be over as soon as i can” With that we said goodbye and hung up. I called for a taxi to pull up the backdoor. I messaged Ben and told him about it and that i would be going to his mums, then I messaged Tom Hiddleston to tell him i was going to Wanda's and i had my phone on me if he wanted to talk. He had been there for me the past few days and we grew closer as friends. He truly was amazing. I wasn't ready to face anyone from the press about my story. It was too soon. Yes it may have happened years ago but it had come back to haunt me without any warning. I packed my stuff into a backpack and tied my coat around me, i picked up my phone, and handbag which held the items i needed most. I wrote a quick note to Thomas, leaving it on the dining table before leaving. Thankfully there were no people to stop and ask questions at the back door. I hopped into the Taxi and off i went.

\--

I had been at Wanda and Tim's for three hours, it was 10pm, They had went to bed as they needed to go shopping tomorrow morning, They said i was welcome to come along but i decided against it, I didn't feel like i was ready to be seen out in public yet. I was sitting downstairs watching Television, that's the best thing about Night time TV, no chat shows and it was mostly films and shows for adults. I had Lee Evans on, This man never failed to make me laugh. Its just what i needed. As i was giggling away at Lee, my phone went off beside me, I picked it up and smiled when i seen Bens name. Oh how i missed him. We hasn't been dating very long, but those weeks of that built our relationship before we started dating counted too. I really fucking missed him. I slid my finger across the screen and held it to my ear.

“Hi Benny” I was smiling, he was calling me. He was too perfect.

_“Hey darling, how are you doing?”_

“I'm better... Your mum and dad are really lovely. They are so kind for letting me stay for a while... I'm so grateful” I was still smiling. They really were the perfect people. They were perfect for each other, and with Benedict as their son, they were pretty much the perfect little family. To be welcomed into this family with open arms was the best thing that had happened to me.

_“Aw, Grace. You are always welcome, you know that. I'm finished my interviews, I just need the premier to go to in two days and then im free for a couple of days”_

“Thats great Benny, I wish i could be with you... I'm not going back to work until the whole...situation blows over, my boss agrees it would bring unwanted attention to the store so... yeah” 

_“Come out here, Come be with me... Come to the premier with me”_

I didn't know what to say.

“Ben, I couldn't do that”

_“Why not? We both want to be together, the only thing stopping us is a plane ride. I'll get you the ticket, all you need to do is pack a suitcase and meet me here in New York”_

“I couldn't let you do that Benny, I want to see you but”

_“no butts, Come on Gracey...Please, I want you to be here with me, come on. I'm on my laptop booking a ticket. Please come and see me”_  
I smiled. Seeing Ben would really, Really make me feel better. I thought for a little while, Ben pleading for me to come and meet him. I've never had someone want to see me so bad before, It was something special. The smile was still on my face. 

“Okay Benny”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of Grace's dark past!  
> Were you expecting it?


	11. Albums and America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so, so SO sorry how long this has taken to get out, and I know its quite a short chapter and I'm also sorry for that, I've been really busy with work and something happened within the family so that held me back a little longer...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, If any of you have a STEAM account, feel free to add me - RJLakey
> 
> I'm very truely sorry for the time its taken and for all you guys commenting and sticking around, i thank you so much <3

The next two days i spent at Wanda and Tim's, Tim had driven me home to get a suitcase sorted, I explained to my room mate I was going away for a week or so, I was still on leave from work so It didn't matter there. I text Tom and told him i was going to meet Ben in New York, He thought it was a brilliant idea. He was telling me how he had a date tonight with a girl called Natalie, He was so excited and told me everything he knew about her, She seemed like a legit woman for him, He deserved nothing but the best. Naturally i joked saying i wanted to meet her to make sure she was perfect for him and he actually agreed it would be nice to have someone else's perspective on their growing relationship, a friends opinion. In all honestly Natalie sounded like a really nice woman, and I couldn't wait to meet her. But right now that would have to wait, It was the evening before my plane ride and I was sitting in Wanda's living room with her and Tim, Tim was catching up on his Television programs and Wanda and I were having a little chat.

“I'm glad you are going to see Ben, It will be a well needed break for you” Wanda commented and I smiled over at her nodding my head.

“Honestly, I just cant wait to see his face, Just seeing him in person will help me forget about this mess” I replied and she hummed in agreement.

“Oh, I have an idea” Wanda stated getting up from her seat beside me on the sofa, placing her cup of tea on the coffee table in front of us she smiled down at me. “I'll be right back” With that, she disappeared up the stairs.

“I know she's going to come down here with a a cardboard box” Tim told me and i glanced over at him across the room smiling.

“Whats in the box?” I asked

“You'll have to wait and see, she'd kill me if i spoil her idea” He told me and I giggled softly. I was very curious now. Sure enough after a few more minutes of waiting, Wanda come down the stairs carrying a rather large cardboard box that had 'Family' written on it. She smiled at me and placed it on the floor in front of us before sitting down beside me again.

“These, are our old family albums, I think now is a good time to share them with you” She told me and I smiled at her. This was the sweetest thing ever. She got herself settled in her seat and pulled out a gray photo album, opening it up and showing me pictures. She pointed at a certain one and smiled to herself. “This one here, was taken the day Ben was born, Tim was the first to hold him, he was so proud I got my mother to take this one in secret, when he seen the picture for the first time he started to cry” Wanda told me and i smiled over at Tim who was nodding his head slowly.

“Why?” I asked

“Seeing that picture was the first time I got to see myself with my son, Our beautiful son Benedict, From day one I have been proud of him, That picture means so much to me whenever I see it it makes me well up” Tim replied glancing at me with a smile before watching his show again. The picture was beautiful. You would see how proud the new father was, son in arms.. I hadn't seen such a beautiful picture before. Wanda turned the page and giggled at one picture, It was a 5 year old Ben in a pair of high shorts at the beach holding a little plastic shovel and a bucket. He really hadn't changed.

“This one always tickles me. Ben went in a right strop after this picture, I will remember it for the rest of my days, He was building a castle just a little way from us with a little friend he made while we were there, His friend had to go over to his parents for their dinner and Ben was complaining because they didn't finish their sand castle.” She told me with a giggle at the end, I joined in with the giggling, I had similar situations with Jamie and Charlie. Every page she turned she had a little story to go with the picture, It was beautiful I loved the photos. They really lifted my spirit and for just a moment, all the worry and stress had disappeared. The next morning Tim gave me a lift to the airport, l had spent 12 hours on two planes and was in a taxi right now, 9:50am. I was jet lagged to hell and I honestly couldn't wait to hit a proper bed. Preferably with Ben beside me, but i knew he had to work while he was over here, this wasn't a holiday. When the taxi pulled up at a rather large fancy looking hotel I smiled paying the fare, the man driving got out and pulled my case out the boot for me. I thanked him and he drove off with a smile. I started up the stairs to get to the doors, dragging my heavy case behind me having to use both hands, these steps were pretty steep. Reaching the top only then did i realize there was a ramp going around the side of the stairs. Brilliant. The doors opened automatically and I walked up to the lobby desk. 

“Grace!” I turned 180 to face my boyfriend. Benedict Cumberbatch. There he was. With a tan. That handsome lanky bloke i had grown to love. 

“Benny” I whispered dragging my case over to him, I tried to push the tears back that were welling up in my eyes. All the shit i had been through these past few days, This is just what i needed. When we got close I let go of my case and we wrapped our arms around each other, and as if it came natural to us, our lips met. In that moment. That very moment. Nothing mattered anymore. The press didn't scare me, I didn't feel threatened by thousands of people worldwide, I didn't feel anything but perfection. Benedict made me complete, as sappy as it sounds, Its true. “Benny, Its so good to see you...Thank you” I whispered as out lips parted, out foreheads met and we looked into each others eyes.

“Come on, Lets get you up to the room” Ben whispered back as a reply, we let go of each other but our hands clung together like glue and paper. He grabbed my case with his other hand and off we went, up to the lift. We got in and he pressed the button to the correct floor. “I've missed you... and I'm sorry this shit happened to you, If i find out who did it to you... God help them” Ben warned. That was sexy. Protective Ben is sexy. Very sexy. 

“I have a feeling it was someone in my family” I told him and He looked at me, gobsmacked. 

“Who?” 

“I don't know... But only people in the family and you know about it” I told him and he nodded his head. “I know for a fact you wouldn't, So It just leaves my mother, brother and aunts...” I added. He brought me closer, wrapping his arm around my waist, our sides were touching that's how close we were, I wrapped my arm around his waist as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened. 

We got to the hotel room, the door opened, a beautiful king sized bed pushed to the left side of the room, the glass windows that covered the whole of the outside wall allowing us to look over part of the city, to the right was a on suit bathroom and small kitchen and small dining area inside the kitchen. The walls were painted pure white and the floor was a lush dark carpet. Black and white pictures hung over the bed, a landscape of the city It was quite beautiful. The room was just amazing. I sat myself back on the bed and smiled up at Ben. I couldn't believe I was here. Ben had placed my case next to his and wondered over next to me, leaning over me, pushing me back gently and kissing my lips, my arms snaked around his neck and started playing with his hair ever so gently.

“What time do you have to go out today?” I asked him and he smiled softly.

“I have an interview at 11, but other than that I'm all yours” Ben told me and I smiled back at him. I knew while I was on the plane Ben would be working so I would be alone for a few hours a day but I didn't mind. I was with Ben. All my troubles back home were in the back of my mind while I was in the room with Ben. I gave him another Kiss and he kissed back. “I suggest taking a nap while I'm away, I want to take you out for a meal later in the day if you aren't too tired” He told me speaking softly. I smiled and nodded my head, to be honest the only thing keeping me awake right now was Ben in the room with me. We lay on the clean well made bed and talked, I explained how things were going back home and he was glad he brought me out here. Although it probably wouldn't be long until the news spread global, I was not looking forward to that. It was playing at the back of my mind, what if Ben would break this off over the stress its bringing? He wouldn't do that would he? I hop not..

The time for Ben to leave, We made out for a little longer and he told me he wouldn't be too long, A few hours at most. So when he left I stripped off, throwing my clothes onto my suitcase and took a shower before putting on one of the big fluffy dressing gowns that was hanging up, It was far too big for me so I'm guessing it was Ben's. After I dried my hair off I climbed into the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
